Missing Pieces
by crazy-wild-and-free
Summary: Two years after leaving Forks, Bella returns, still human. But, things aren't like they used to be. Everyone, including Bella, is in for a big shock when the truth comes out. She's not sure why she's there. But, with the help of her best friend...her sun and some unwanted nightmares she's determined to put all of the missing pieces back together again.
1. Prologue

Well, here I am with yet another story. My muse is going crazy lately. So, welcome to another more twisted, darkish part of my brain. Hope you all have a fun ride!

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything...well, except for the plot I guess._

* * *

**Prologue**

I wasn't sure why, but something was pulling me back to Forks.

The past two years of my life had been as if they had never existed. The last thing I remembered was the newborn battle, but after that...nothing. It was all blank. It was like my mind had been wiped clean.

The Cullen's had told me when I first woke up, from what they said was a two year coma, that I had been in a very bad car accident after I chose Edward and left with them to start a new life. They said that I had amnesia and that's why I didn't remember the last two years.

But, something wasn't right. Something inside me screamed that they weren't telling me everything. If anything they had told me to begin with was even the truth at all.

I wasn't sure why Forks was where I was being pulled to, but I was sure that something in Forks could be what would help piece the missing pieces of the truth together again.

* * *

Review, please? Let me know what you think! New chapter will be up sometime later this week hopefully.


	2. Returning Home

_**Ah, the one good thing about not feeling well and staying in bed all day. New chapter! This chapter is about 3.73k words long. I hope everyone likes it!**_

_**I just want to thank everyone so much for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. I love knowing that people are interested in my writing!**_

_****__**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything...well, except for the plot I guess.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Driving past the "Welcome to Forks" sign, I couldn't help but wonder what exactly I was in for? Two years. Two long years. Two long years of having no contact with anyone from my past. Heck, I hadn't even had contact with reality, period, for those two years. Two long years that surely everyone in Forks and La Push had heard nothing about what kind of condition I was in. If any of them had heard about my condition then I'm sure I would've woken up in Forks and not in Alaska with the Cullen's. There's no way Charlie wouldn't want me to be in Forks if I was hurt. I was his only daughter, after all.

I drove down the familiar main road of Forks taking in the scenery. Not surprisingly, everything was the same as it was the last time I saw it. I smiled at the thought of being back in Forks after so long. Despite the constant rain and not too much to do around town, Forks was home. I hadn't been awake for more than a week yet and I still missed Forks even without having realized it. It was great to be home again. I just hoped that everybody would understand why I hadn't called at all. Oh, who was I kidding? How could they not understand when I told them I had been in a coma. No one could make something like that up.

After driving for a few minutes, I looked to my right and slowed down my rental car. It was the police station. And, my dad's patrol car was parked outside. Unconsciously, I slowed down more and pulled into the parking lot parking next to his car. I knew that maybe waiting until he was of duty and at home would be the wiser thing to do, but I just had to see him. It had been two years seen I'd seen or heard from him and my heart broke at the thought.

The feeling and the thought made me wonder why all of those years ago I had wanted so badly to willingly leave all my friends and family behind just to become a vampire like Edward. Had I really been that naïve? If this was how I would feel had that accident not happened and I had become a vampire...then I'm glad everything happened the way it did. The sorrow, grief, and pain I was feeling right now would've been worse to have to deal with for the rest of eternity. Apparently, being in a coma had not only still made me grow up it had also given me some perspective without me realizing it at first.

Taking a deep breath, I shut off the car and got out making sure to lock this door behind me. Small town or not, I still couldn't be too sure that someone would've break in if I left it unlocked. The last thing I needed was to have to pay for a broken into and ruined rental car. Knowing my luck, that's exactly what would've happened. Klutzy and unlucky Bella. Those two parts of me would never go away. That was a given.

Slowly, I made my way into the station. When I walked inside I was suddenly the center of attention. It made my insides scream. I was never the type of person who liked having everyone's attention on me. It's just not me. The look on the few people's faces that were there were that of one's who had just seen a ghost or a dead animal on the side of the road. Oh, gosh. I was so uncomfortable, but just because the looks on their faces made me feel uneasy, I could understand the looks I was getting.

After a few moments of just standing there looking and feeling like a deer caught in headlights, I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat and opened my mouth to ask, "Anyone know where my dad is."

The few people in the station all pointed towards his office not finding it necessary to say anything.

I nodded at them and smiled briefly, "Thanks." Then, I made myself head towards the door at the back of the station and knocked on it softly. When I didn't get a response after a couple of seconds I cautiously put my hand on the knob turning it and pushing the door open, sticking my head inside. "Dad?" I breathed out seeing him sitting behind his desk working intently on something on his desk.

At the sound of my voice the pen in his hand fell and his head shot up. His eyes widened and for a long minute he just scared at me with an awestruck expression on his face. It was as if he couldn't begin to believe that he was actually seeing me. "Bella? Am I...? Are you? You're really...you're really here?" he asked once he found his voice. He couldn't seem to find a single train of thought and stick to it.

I nodded and walked in fully closing the door behind me as I felt the sting of tears fill my eyes. They were happy tears, so that's good. "Yes, dad. It's me. I'm here."

Before I could even process what was happening he was out of his chair and in front of me pulling me into a tight hug.

I was shocked into complete stillness at first because neither Charlie or I were very touchy feely people, but given the circumstances I understood what it was for. With that thought, I relaxed into the hug and hugged him back.

"I missed you, Bella," he whispered once he pulled away.

"I missed you, too, dad," I replied and I truly did mean it.

"Why didn't you call? Why didn't you let me know you were okay?" Charlie asked suddenly going into father mode.

I avoided looking at him. I wasn't sure if I could tell him the truth...well, a lie...I didn't know what the truth was at the moment. If my intuition was right, then the truth wasn't what the Cullen's had told me. Plus, I didn't want to hurt Charlie any worse than he already had been. He'd never forgive himself for not being there somehow if I told him that I had been in a coma for the past two years.

"Bella..." Charlie said when I didn't say anything.

"It's hard to explain," I admitted. "Please, let me figure everything out before I tell you. I want to tell you the truth, not a lie."

"What are you talking about?" he asked not understanding.

I looked up at him this time and I could tell he could see the pleading look on my face.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me yet," Charlie said.

I smiled. "Thanks."

Charlie nodded. "You're welcome. I'm just glad my daughter is back...and alive."

My eyes widened at that last part. Alive? What was he talking about? Alive? "What do you mean alive?" I asked him curiously, a worried tone in my voice.

"Everyone thought you were dead, Bella," Charlie told me his voice quieter than usual making my heart drop into my stomach.

Everyone had thought I was dead?

"No one had seen or heard from you in two years. And, there was nothing to suggest you were still alive...so everyone just assumed," Charlie went on when I didn't speak.

"Oh my gosh! That must've been a horrible feeling...a horrible thing to go through!" I exclaimed trying to control my breathing.

Charlie nodded in agreement. "It was. You're my only daughter. Losing you for real would be the worst thing to ever happen to me."

I could feel the tears from earlier once again welling up in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. I had to be strong. "I'm so sorry, dad," I apologized immediately after I could speak again. "I didn't...I was...well, I'm alive, right? That's all that really matters."

"Yes, I suppose it is. I'm extremely relieved to know that you're alive and healthy."

There was an awkward silence between us after that.

Feeling a bit uneasy, I decided to break the silence. "Please don't tell anyone I'm here dad. I would like to do so when the time is right. I'll probably go to La Push tomorrow and let everyone no I'm back."

"Of course. I won't say anything. Just make sure you reveal yourself soon. Billy and I are going fishing this weekend and I can't not tell him you're back."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

**~MP~**

After the revelation that everyone had thought I was dead, I suddenly felt the need to go to La Push and let my very human and very alive self be known. I couldn't stomach having everyone think I'm dead for even a day longer. Especially, when I was far from it. Leaving, the station, I found myself heading straight towards La Push. The time to make my presence known was now. Not later. Not tomorrow. Now.

Before, I knew it I was in La Push and walking up the front steps of Sam and Emily's cottage. It had been over two years since I had last been here. I wasn't so sure if I would be welcome here after having chosen Edward, but this was something I had to do. I had to face my past and my past mistakes head on. Deep down, I knew leaving the pack hanging after everything they did for me...after they all put their lives on the line for me...leaving them hanging was awful of me.

But, back then I was so enthralled and addicted to Edward...he was my drug that I couldn't let go. But, now...I saw him in a different light. From the moment, I woke up from my coma nothing was the same. I didn't feel for Edward what I did back then. It was like the coma had changed me without my knowing it. Maybe that coma had been God's way of letting me reset myself...of giving me a second chance at doing the right thing and making the right choices.

I was broken away from my thoughts when I unconsciously stopped at the top of the stairs on the porch of Sam and Emily's house. This was it. There was no turning back. I didn't know why I was so afraid of how I would be perceived. They'd understand once they all knew the truth. And, plus, I was going to talk to Emily first. Every member of the pack respected her and if one of them came on to strong upon seeing me back she'd have my back. Even though, Emily and I had only been around each other a couple of times and spoken a small amount of words to each other, we still had an understanding.

Walking up to the door, which was open, I stuck my head in and to no surprise found Emily in the kitchen cooking. I commended her for having to always feed the whole pack. At least she enjoyed all of the cooking.

I watched her move around the kitchen contently for a dew seconds before both knocking on the door and saying, "Knock, knock!"

Emily turned around quickly and her eyes widened in shock as she saw me there. "Bella? Is that really you?"

I smiled and nodded. "In the flesh."

"You're alive and human," she gasped in surprise.

Her surprise was completely understandable.

"Yes, yes I am," I smiled.

Emily walked over to me and pulled me into a gentle yet tight hug. I returned it without any hesitation.

"It's so good to see you again," she admitted once she pulled away.

"Likewise," I replied. "So, where is everyone?"

"They're all out running."

"Do you know when they're coming back?"

Emily shook her head. "I'm not sure. Although, they've been gone a while, so if I had to guess I'd say they'll be back sooner rather than later."

I nodded.

"So, are you hungry? Would you like me to make you a plate of food?" Emily asked changing the subject as she turned away from me and walked back to the kitchen.

My mouth watered at the sound of a home cooked meal. I hadn't had a home cooked meal since before the newborn battle. "Sure, I'd appreciate that," I smiled making my way to the table and sitting down.

She quietly made me a plate and put it down in front of me. "Yum," I couldn't stop the word from falling out of my mouth.

Emily smiled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say it seems like you haven't eaten in years," she joked.

"You have no idea," I honestly told her before digging into the plate of chicken, green beans, mashed potatoes, and a soft, warm biscuit like a vulture on fresh road kill. Ok, not a good simile.

I was so caught up in the food that I almost didn't see the amazed look on her face. "What?" I asked looking up at her curiously after swallowing the bite of chicken that was in my mouth.

"Nothing, you just have a big appetite. I'm not use to you eating like one of the guys," she laughed making herself a cup of coffee. "You weren't like that last time you were around."

"Oh, sorry," I apologized feeling slightly self-conscious now.

Emily shook her head. "No need to be sorry, Bella. I'm use to it. The pack remember?" she spoke with a smile going about making her coffee.

I chuckled. "Yeah, the pack. How could I forget them and their appetites."

"So, what caused the appetite all of a sudden? If you don't mind my asking." Emily placed a coffee cup in front of me on the table and then sat down with her own across from me at the table.

"It's just that this is the first real meal I've had in two years," I admitted deciding that someone should know why I was gone without a word for as long as I was. I knew that my answer would lead to me telling her all about the past two years...or lack there of.

" I'm sorry. What?" Emily asked both confused and surprised, the same reaction I had been expecting.

I took a deep breath, reaching for the coffee in front of me and bringing it up to my lips to take a sip. Then, I placed it down in front of me and started my explanation. "I was in a coma for the past two years," I told her simply jumping to the point.

Emily's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "A coma?" she asked almost as if she wasn't sure if she should believe it or not.

I nodded. "Yeah, according to the Cullen's not long after leaving here I got into a bad car accident and I was in a coma for two years because of it," I told her playing with the rim of the cup in front of me with my fingers.

"How long have you been awake?" Emily asked.

"About a week or so."

"Do you remember the accident at all?"

I shook my head no. "I don't remember anything after the newborn battle. I only remember everything before it and then everything that's happened since I woke up."

"So, you have amnesia?" Emily asked trying to process everything I was telling her.

"Yeah, Car...Dr. Cullen told me that I have a rather serious case of Lacunar amnesia."

Emily raised a curious eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I have a large gap in my memory. I don't remember the accident or anything leading up to the accident."

"Oh, wow," was all Emily could say.

Before either of us could say anything else the small cottage house was filled with noisy and very hungry wolves. But, once they all saw me it was so quiet that a pin could've been heard dropping. I slowly turned around in my chair to come face to face with the wolves that I had left behind. The wolves that I truly regretted leaving behind. Well, except...I instantly noticed that the one I wanted to see the most and was also at the same time the most scared to see again..._he _was the only one missing from the group of wolves standing in front of me.

I wasn't the least bit surprised when Paul took one look at me and turned to storm out. He never was my biggest fan. I always knew that he hated me for having anything to do with the Cullen's. He didn't exactly keep his feelings about that inside. Hence, the fact my main nickname from his was "the leech-lover." I shuddered at that thought. It use to not bother me before, but now for some reason I didn't feel comfortable with that nickname...I didn't even want to think about it. There was just something about it.

Sam took one look at me and then looked at Emily, silently communicating with her, before following Paul out.

That only left Embry and Quil. I wasn't too worried about how they'd react. If anything they'd take my return the easiest. As long as I was still human, which I am. Thankfully. Close calls with death can make you see things a lot differently. I wasn't so sure if I even wanted to think about ever turning now. Not when I know how people would react and how I'd feel based on their reactions.

"Bella, you're alive!" I heard Embry exclaim bringing me back to reality.

"If I had a dime for every time I heard that today. I think I could own my own bank," I joked standing up only to be pulled into a tight hug and twirled around like I was a little kid again.

I squealed not having expected it. "Put me down, Embry!" I screamed between laughs.

"We were all so sure you had turned," Quil said momentarily turning the playful atmosphere into a serious one.

"Well, obviously I haven't," I stated the obvious. "As you can tell, I'm still human."

"Why didn't you change?" Embry asked following suit with the seriousness. "It's what you wanted so badly back then," he added.

"It's complicated," I said not really thrilled by the idea of telling everything I had told Emily over again just yet.

"Is it really? Or do you just not want to tell us?" Quil asked cocking an eyebrow and a knowing look in my direction.

I sighed and admitted, "Both." There was no point in trying to deny the obvious truth.

"You know you can tell us. We'd understand," Embry told me.

I shook my head. How could they even begin to understand when I didn't really understand it myself. "No, you wouldn't. Cause' not even I understand it."

There was an eerie silence that filled the room then.

"Alright, well, since you can't tell us that, then could you at least answer this...what made you come back after all these years? Why now?"

And, there it was. The hard hitting question. The question I honestly wasn't sure of. Well, I knew the basics...my gut told me to come back here so I did. But, I didn't know the true depth of my gut feeling.

I opened my mouth to answer with an answer I wasn't even aware of at the moment, but I ended up sighing a sigh of relief when Quil cut in. That is until I heard his question, which wasn't much different from Embry's.

"Better yet, why'd you leave to begin with?"

"I'll be sure to let you know when I know myself," I said with a sad sigh turning and sitting back down in the chair I had previously occupied, putting my head in my hands. Gah! I just hated not knowing...not remembering...I just wanted my memory back, even more so in that moment than any other moment in the last week.

"What?" Embry and Quil asked in unison.

Before I could answer, though, I heard a familiar voice say my name.

"Bella?"

Every part of me froze at the sound of his voice. My breathing included. The realization that it was now time to face _him_ face to face. I may not know what happened the past two years, but I knew enough to know that surely me choosing Edward over him and leaving would probably mean he'd have some anger towards me. Betrayal even. I was as ready for it as I'd ever be.

Taking a deep breath, I stood back up and turned around ready enough to face the music. To rip the band aid off. "Jake," I breathed out when I saw him for the first time in years.

* * *

Review, please? Let me know what you think! New chapter will be up by next Friday most likely since it's been planned out for the most part already.

Next chapter; Jacob and Bella's confrontation...or lack thereof.


	3. Some Things Never Change

******_I_ **_ended up finishing the chapter earlier than planned, so I'm updating earlier than planned as well._

**_Once again, _**_**I want to thank everyone so much for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. It means so much to me!**_

******Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything...well, except for the plot I guess._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I couldn't help but feel extremely anxious as I quietly followed Jacob out the house. I was nervous about what he'd have to say to me. Amnesia or not, I wasn't dumb. I knew that I had hurt Jacob, and truthfully, deep down I expected nothing less than for him to be mad at me. I just wish I could remember what I had forgotten. It'd make the confrontation or lack there of that was about to happen so much easier to understand and come to terms with.

Although, after everything I had put Jacob through back then a more vengeful part of me was arguing that maybe it served me right, Maybe I didn't deserve to understand or be able to come to terms with what Jacob had to say. Would it end up making a difference anyways? A big part of me hoped it would. But, there was still that small part that doubted I would be able to make the right choice if and when the time came. I mean, it seems like all of my choices before were completely biased. Therefore, why would things be different this time around?

Once my memory returned, I'd probably just end up running back to Edward. There was nothing from the past that ever showed that I was capable of processing things properly to begin with. No matter what, for some reason all that ended up mattering or making any sense to me in the end was Edward. So, why would now be any different? Well, it all came back to my gut feeling. And, my feelings in general.

Ever since waking up things had been different. I was finally seeing Edward in a different light. A light that showed all flaws no matter how perfect he seemed on the outside. I was seeing through it all lately. I was seeing him for what he really was. He was over protective...or maybe over obsessive was a better way to describe him. Either way, it wasn't how I saw him once before. Something was different. Weirdly and confusingly different.

I didn't realize how far or how long we had been walking or how long I'd been caught up in my thoughts until I accidentally ran into Jacob when he stopped to turn around. I gasped when I stepped away from him and almost tripped backwards. Clumsy Bella. Some things never do change do they? Just before I could fall back and make a fool of myself, Jacob grabbed me and set me up right.

"Thanks," I breathed out looking around to find that we were standing on First Beach.

Looking around some more, I realized it wasn't just that we were on First Beach...we were at _our spot_. Oh gosh. _Our spot. _We were at _our spot. _Did this mean something? If he were angry with me like I feared, then he wouldn't have brought us here...right? I wouldn't think so. But, who knows. It's been two years. A lot can change in two years. People can change in two years. Could it be that Jacob had changed in two years?

"Why are you here?" Jacob finally asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know," I answered honestly looking down and playing nervously the bracelet on my wrist.

"You don't know?" he asked in a tone of voice that I couldn't quite read.

I swallowed and nodded my head.

"You expect me to believe you? You leave for two years and you come back expecting me to believe you don't know why you're back?!" he snapped taking me by surprise.

My head shot up. His tone of voice was shocking. I couldn't be but so surprised at him, though, I had expected this to happen. But, at the same time I wasn't use to him like this. I had rarely heard him snap like that before. Let alone with me being the subject of his snapping.

"Believe me, Jake, please! I truly don't know! I have no idea what happened in the past two years! You have to believe me. Please!" I pleaded with him before I even realized what I was doing. "I guess I was just hoping that coming back here where it all started would help me piece the pieces back together," I added when he didn't say anything back.

"What do you mean you don't know what happened in the past two years?" his voice was slightly quieter as he asked.

"According to the Cullen's..." I started to say, which earned a flinch and a glare from Jacob. I ignored him and continued, "According to them, I was in a coma for two years after an almost fatal car accident. I just woke up about a week ago."

"And, you came here?"

I nodded even though the answer was pretty obvious. I answered anyways just to say the words. "Yes, as soon as I got the first chance to leave, I left." A moment later, I added, "And, I came straight here."

Jacob didn't speak for a minute or maybe it was two. Who's really counting? But, then he asked a question that sort of took me off guard. "How much do you remember?" he asked looking down at the sandy beach below.

Only a few minutes ago he had a hard time believing anything I was saying. Yet, now he did. Interesting.

"Everything up to the newborn battle," I answered truthfully.

He once again took me off guard by his words. "Why didn't you just ask the Cullen's to fill you in? Why'd you have to come here to figure things out? I was so close to finally getting over you completely and moving on."

"I'm so sorry I hurt you by choosing Edward again," I blurted out before I could stop myself. "But, I honestly don't even remember doing so.," I assured him, deep down hoping that it would soften the blow.

"You didn't answer my question, Bella," he said ignoring what I said.

I didn't say anything. To be honest, I was afraid to admit out loud why I was here in hopes of getting answers and not there with them. Saying it out loud would just make it that much more real.

"Bella..." Jacob started, but I cut him off.

In a voice lower than a whisper, but still loud enough for him to hear with his wolf hearing, I said, "Because I don't think they're telling the truth."

I suddenly felt uncomfortable with the conversation path we were on.

Sensing my discomfort, Jacob changed the subject. Well, sort of.

"He let you keep the wolf charm?" Jacob asked surprised when he noticed me playing with the wolf charm on my bracelet.

"Actually, no," I admitted.

"But, you have it now."

I nodded. "Yeah, I do. When I first woke up...it was missing. It was one of the first things that I noticed. When I asked about it Edward told me that I had lost it somewhere in the accident...I didn't believe him. There was just something in his eyes and his voice that showed me he was lying," I explained.

"He took it off while you were out?" Jacob stated more so than asked with a growl.

"Edward wasn't too thrilled when I demanded he give it back to me."

"Would've been surprised any other way," he muttered under his breath.

Back then, I would've jumped on Edward's defense against Jacob, but now...I didn't. To tell the truth, my heart just wasn't in it like it use to be.

"The bracelet just didn't feel right without the wolf on it," I admitted in hopes that it would cheer him up a bit.

The small smile that took over his face was just enough proof for me that it had worked.

But, then it was gone again. And, his anger was back. It was like a switch had been switched just like that. One of the worst cons of my best friend being a wolf...you guessed it, mood swings. I should've been use to the mood swings still even after two years of being away. Yet, it seemed I wasn't. His anger returning suddenly was enough to make me almost jump out of my skin when he spoke up again.

"You should've never left. You should've never chosen an eternity over life."

"I'm still human, Jake," I said trying to find my voice, which was hiding away after what he had just said.

"But, you wouldn't be if the accident didn't happen when it did," he pointed out.

I couldn't argue with that even if I tried. It was obvious that the accident was the only thing that had kept me human. The one thing that could've killed me had also assured me a second chance at living. Would I be able to throw this second chance away when it came down to it? Or would I make a different choice this time? I guess, only time will tell.

**~MP~**

It wasn't much longer after the confrontation or lack there of that I left and returned home. I suddenly had a feeling of not belonging there at that moment in time when Jacob didn't say a word for at least ten minutes. My feeling of discomfort had grown with each passing minute and I had to get out of there. I couldn't get rid of the thought in my mind that he really had to have hated me or blamed me for leaving despite what I had told him.

By seven that evening, I was already for bed. This day had been exhausting for me. When I got home, I took a shower and then headed to my room to get dressed and crash. But, fate had other plans. Well, I think it was fate. Or maybe I should just call it what it is and say that Jacob had other plans. When I returned to my room I was shocked to find him climbing through my window.

At first, I jumped having caught him out of the corner of my eye just as I walked into the room. I hadn't noticed it was him until he spoke. "Hey, Bells."

A hand instinctively flew up to my heart while my other hand grasped tightly at the part where my towel was being held together. "Gosh, Jacob! Don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed.

With an amused smile on his face, he apologized. "Sorry."

"Yeah, sure you are," I said rolling my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize."

I was shocked and confused. What did he have to apologize for. "Apologize? For what?"

Jacob moved closer to me and my hands tightened even tighter on my towel. "For how I acted towards you earlier today."

I shrugged my shoulders and waved my hand forward as a way of saying it was nothing. "You don't have to apologize. It's fine. You had every right. Besides, you weren't that bad. A few snaps here and there, hut that's it."

"No, I didn't," Jacob argued shaking his head.

"Yes, you did," I argued right back. "I left you without saying a word. I..." I trailed off as I looked down at the ring on my ring finger. "I apparently married your worst enemy," I finished at the moment. "Even though, I don't remember it. I don't even remember leaving," I said with a sad sigh.

"Exactly."

"What?" I asked not sure what to make of his one word reply.

"That's why I'm apologizing," he told me brushing his fingers lightly against my collarbone sending a shiver up my spine. "You don't remember anything after the newborn battle and before a week ago when you woke up."

"So?" I asked taking a while on understanding where he was getting at.

I blame him and the placement of his fingers on my, still damp from the shower, skin.

"So, you had no idea what the lee...Cullen's said or did. You were out of it for two years," he pointed out moving up my neck to my jaw and then trailing up my face to my hair where he tucked a loose, wet strand behind my ear.

He had a point. But, I had a point to make that would rival his own, too. "But, who's to say when my memory comes back...if it comes back...that it won't turn out that I knew we were leaving and that it was my choice?"

Jacob shrugged. "We'll deal with that when the time comes. But, I don't think you knowingly left," he admitted to me like it was the easiest thing he had ever done before.

"Why do you say that?" I asked unconsciously leaning into his touch, which was now back on my face.

"Because you would've never knowingly left without saying goodbye to me," he said moving his own face close enough to mine.

"No, I wouldn't have," I agreed.

For a second there, I almost thought he would kiss me. And, I was almost going to let him. But, then he abruptly took his hand away from my face and stepped back from me. I couldn't stop the frustrated moan from leaving me. I looked up just in time to see Jacob smirk. Some things never change.

"I'm going to do anything I can to try and help reboot your memory," he told me turning to walk back to the window. "We can start tomorrow. Come see me at the garage around noon"

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"I've got something planned that might bring back a memory or two...possibly," he answered with a smile.

Hmm...I wonder what it was that he had planned exactly. "Okay," I found myself saying.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow, then," he smiled moving to leave through the window.

"You know, Charlie's not here right now," I said causing him to freeze and turn back to me.

"Yeah and?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I knew what he was thinking and part of me was thinking the same thing. But, what came out wasn't what either of us really wanted to hear. "You can use the front door."

A moment of silence fell between us before Jacob said, "Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" And, with that he was gone.

I ran over to the window just in time to see him give one last smile at me, which I returned, and then turn and disappear into the woods to phase and run home.

With a sigh, I closed the window and locked it, knowing he wouldn't be back, and then I got dressed and as soon as I hit the bed I was out like a light.

**~MP~**

The next day, I woke up feeling refreshed and cheerful. I remembered Jacob coming to my room the night before and apologizing, even though, I still held strongly on the fact that he really had no reason to apologize. I didn't care what he said. If anyone needed to apologize for something it would be me apologizing to him over and over again for everything bad that I had ever put him through.

Getting out of bed, I got ready for the day ahead of me. I had no idea what Jacob had planned, but I was happy about it none the less. It was nice to know that we could easily fall back into being best friends like we always use to be. It was as if nothing the happened in the past few years had happened at all. I liked that feeling. It made me feel normal.

After getting dressed, I made my way downstairs to find Charlie already off to work. Well, at least I didn't have to cook breakfast today. I was too excited about going to see Jacob. Grabbing a breakfast granola bar from the kitchen, I picked up my keys and walked out of the house, locking the door behind me. When I turned back around, I saw the one person I was not at all expecting to see so soon.

"Bella, my love."

Oh god. Not already. I was not ready to deal with him yet. Why did he have to ruin everything? Some things never change, apparently. I was perfectly content going to see Jacob and spending the day with him. Now I'd end up being late.

* * *

Review, please? Let me know what you think! New chapter will be up in the next week or maybe sooner.

Next chapter; He's ba...ack. Cue horror music. What does he want and what will Bella say and do about it. Also, Bella makes a very surprising friend. Who's the surprising friend? And, how does it all come about?


	4. Everyone Needs Some Perspective

**__****Boredom is a great cause for writing. This turned out to be the longest chapter yet. As it's gonna be revealed as you read the chapter I obviously had a lot to allow Bella to get off her chest to Mr. Sparkles...sorry, I mean, Edward...really, no offense by that. No hard feelings towards him or anything.**

**__****Oh, and I want to apologize in advance for the slightly awkward first part of the conversation. I have no idea where it came from, but it does have a little bit of meaning to some things that will happen later on in the story.**

**__****Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything...well, except for the plot I guess._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I hadn't even been in Forks for more than 24 hours and he was already here. Without him even saying anything I could tell he was here for one thing and one thing only. He wanted me to come back to Alaska with him. Well, I hate to rain on his parade, but I wasn't budging. I was staying right here in Forks for as long as it took my memory to return. And, there was nothing he could do or say to make me think or do otherwise.

I stood at the top of the porch steps looking down at him. I didn't make any attempt to move towards him. I just didn't feel the draw to be near him when we talked like I use to. He no longer had the power to make me swoon and fall into him every time he was around. His power was null and void to me now. Part of me wasn't happy about it, but there was an even bigger part of me that was happy and jumping for joy at the feeling of being free from whatever it was he had once had over me.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I asked wrapping my arms around myself in a protective sort of stance. It was a habit of mine. Always had been and always would be.

"I'm here to take you back to Alaska with me," Edward answered making a move to step closer to me.

I shook my head and argued, "No, you're not. Cause' I'm not going."

"Then, I'm staying," Edward clarified.

I shook my head again more prominently. "No, you're not."

"Bella, you're my wife..." Edward started to protest

I cut him off instantly not wanting to hear what else he had to say. "Am I really?" I asked surprising both of us with my question looking down at my hands, playing with them nervously in front of me.

I had been wondering lately about if we were truly considered married or not? I didn't see why we would be considered truly married seeing as if we hadn't actually gone all the way and made the marriage official. I knew we hadn't...memory or no memory a girl just knows when she's actually taken such a step. Did that even mean anything, though?

"What? Don't be absurd. Of course, you are," Edward said breaking me away from my thoughts.

When I looked up I gasped seeing him standing right in front of me now, his hands on each of my arms gripping them in a grasp that I once found endearing, but now it made me feel uncomfortable. There was nothing like trust issues to change the way you think and feel about someone.

"Something inside me tells me I'm not. And, plus technically it's not even a real marriage because we never...well, we never...you know..." I trailed off slightly embarrassed to say it out loud.

"Where are you getting at Bella?" Edward asked me.

Blushing profusely, not because of him, but because of the current subject, I looked down at my hands again and said, "You know where I'm getting at. Don't make me say it."

"You don't remember, Bella..." Edward started, but then paused.

My head shot up at that remark. "Remember what?" I questioned curiously.

"Our honeymoon."

"You know I don't remember it, Edward."

"Such a shame. It was nice," Edward said with a suggestive smile.

I knew what he was trying to get at and it made me feel disgusted. It was one thing to talk about it, but to use my amnesia against me to lie that was another thing entirely, and I didn't like it one bit.

"I call BS, Edward!" I exclaimed. "I know we never consummated the marriage, so stop using my amnesia against me and saying we did!"

"You don't remember anything after the newborn battle, love. Of course, you wouldn't remember. I can understand that," he said continuing on with his lie even after I told him to stop it.

Without realizing what I was saying, I admitted, "I don't feel any different down there!"

Edward looked slightly shocked and confused. "What?"

Still going through my shocking blunt phase, I hissed, "I would know if I wasn't a virgin anymore! And, I don't feel any different down there so I know I still am one. So, stop lying for whatever sick, sadistic reasoning you have for it. Nothing you say is going to make me come back to you anytime soon!" After a moment, I added under my breath, knowing he still heard me, "If I ever even do come back to you."

"Bella, love, you have no idea what you're talking about. You're not thinking like yourself. We should get going now."

I wiggled my arms out of his grip then and stepped back as I shook her head. "No. All I really know at this point is that I'm here to stay for a while."

"You can't stay here. It's not safe," Edward protested vigorously.

I rolled my eyes at his persistence and sternly informed him, "_**I'm not**_ leaving and _**you're not**_ staying."

"Bella..." Edward started.

I cut him off once again and put my foot down, so to speak, and insisted, "No, Edward. Don't even start with me. Please, just don't."

"But, Bella. You need to leave with me. It's for the best. You shouldn't be here. You should've never come back."

"Why are you so focused on getting me to leave Forks?" I asked suddenly. "Are you keeping something from me?"

"No, of course not," Edward spoke quickly jumping on the defensive.

"I don't believe you," I told him not even trying to lie to him.

"Bella, you know I'd never lie to you."

"Oh, really? Alright, then. In that case, answer me this...what really happened to put me in a coma for two years?"

Edward hesitated for a moment, proving what I knew all along, before he answered, "We told you, you were in a very bad car accident."

"For some reason, I can't bring myself to believe that."

"Bella..."

"NO!" I exclaimed louder than I originally intended to. "I don't know what you're trying to accomplish here, but it's not gonna work. I'm not leaving with you! I'm staying here! And, I'm not leaving or making any other plans to do anything else until I find out the truth. One way or another I will put all the missing pieces together again. I _**will**_ find out the truth."

"Bella, please," Edward said in a pleading tone of voice.

I shook my head and stood my ground. "I've made up my mind and I'm sticking with it."

Edward tried again and I was so sure that he was very close to kneeling on the ground and begging me, but he stayed standing. "Please, Bella. Just leave with me. We can go back to Alaska and we can talk about you turning and being one of us like you want so badly."

"I use to want that!" I spat. "But, I don't know what I want anymore. Except at this point, I don't want that anymore. That I'm sure of."

"You're not you right now, love. Let's just go back to Alaska and we can sort this all out."

He just wouldn't give up.

Now I was extremely frustrated and agitated with his never ending, never understanding self. "For goodness sake, Edward! Have I been talking to a brick wall for the past few minutes?!" I asked angrily. After a moment I realized what I had just said I giggled. "No pun intended," I told him. Then just like that I returned to serious with the snap of a finger. " I need some time. Just go back to your family. I'll call you when I've figured things out."

"If you won't come back with me, then we're moving back here," Edward said suddenly causing what control I had left to snap.

My eyes widened and I lost it. "NO! NO! NO!"

"Bella, calm down. We're going to do anything to keep you safe, you know that," Edward said reaching more me again.

I stepped back quickly not wanting him anywhere near me right now. "No, you're doing this because you're over-obsessive and because you don't want me to find out the truth because it's something you're afraid of. You're lying to me about what happened...I just know it."

"I'm not lying to you, Bella," Edward said in an assuring tone that was all to difficult to believe.

I shook my head frantically. "I don't believe you. And, I don't want you here...or anywhere near me. Go away!"

"Bella, you don't mean that."

I nodded my head and disagreed, "Yes, I do mean it." I paused for a moment, then continued with, "Something in me is screaming not to trust a single word you say...and for once...I'm choosing to listen to my intuition."

"Bella, you're making the wrong choice," Edward told me.

My blood began to boil. There he went again trying to control me, trying to make me do, say, and believe what he wanted me to. What an ass. "Don't freaking tell me what choices are wrong and which are right. I'm 20 for crying out loud. I'm not a naive teenager anymore! I can make my own decisions!" I seethed, clenching my fists at my side.

"Bella, this isn't you."

"No, _**this**_ is me. _**This is**_ the independent me who doesn't need a man to do everything for her! **_This is_** the confused me who wants answers and won't let anything stop her from getting them! _**This is**_ the take control me who is going to finally stop doing things because others, namely you, want me to. I'm going to start doing me from now on. _**I'm going to be**_ Bella's Bella." I laid down everything right then and there, leaving nothing out. "This is me, Edward. Take it or leave it. Better, yet, deal with it and still leave!"

"Bella..."

I let out a frustrated sigh and felt like turning and banging my head into the front door. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I spoke, "Are we really gonna go through this again? I told you..."

I was shocked when I was cut of by a familiar, but surprising voice, "Haven't you gotten the memo, leech? She doesn't want you here."

Both Edward and I's heads both snapped to the direction that the voice came from.

Shocked at actually seeing her there, walking out of the woods and towards us, I gasped, "Leah?"

Leah ignored me and instead glared at Edward. "Go away, leech. It's obvious that you're not wanted here."

Edward growled. "I don't answer to you, mutt."

"No, you don't. Thank god. But, obviously you can't get it through your head that Bella doesn't want you here. It's only fair that someone steps in and tries to help get the point across faster," Leah all but hissed at him.

Edward turned back to me, then. "Bella, love, tell her to leave. This is a conversation between us. She. Needs. To, Leave," Edward said emphasizing each word of the last sentence between clenched teeth.

I shook her head. "Even if I wanted to, I can't make her do anything. And, no she doesn't need to leave. _**You. Need. To. Leave. Now.**_** Edward,**" I mimicked his own emphasis and clenched teeth as I spoke the last part.

"Bella, please don't do this..."

And, that was my true line drawing point. I suddenly had truly had enough and I lost it completely yelling at him, "GO AWAY, EDWARD! JUST TAKE THE HINT ALREADY!"

Edward shocked by my second and worst outbreak of the day finally gave in. "Alright, fine. I'll go. But, this isn't over. You're _**my wife**_ and _**I will **_be back for you," he half said and half threatened. With that he turned and walked away, got into his car, and drove off.

Once Edward's car is out of sight, I turned to Leah. "Thanks for showing up," I said in a truly sincere tone of voice.

Leah shrugged her shoulders. "No problem."

"Why are you here, Leah?" I asked taking a seat on the top porch step.

"What's wrong with me being here?" she asked moving to sit down next to me.

I shrugged my shoulder. "Nothing really. It's just that you're suppose to hate me."

Leah raised an eyebrow at me. "Am I now?"

"Well, you use to."

"Yeah, sort of back then, it wasn't as much hate as me not being happy with you when you were making stupid choices," she admitted, clearing the air between us from back then.

"And, I'm not now?" I asked a bit shocked by her admittance.

Leah shook her head. "No, you told the lee...Edward to leave. Back then, you made stupid choices by letting him stay. But, now you made him leave. You've grown up over the past two years," she said with a small and brief smile.

I frowned at the last part and looked down at my feet.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot," Leah spoke suddenly.

I was suddenly on high alert as my head shot up and I looked at her curiously. "Forgot what?"

"Um, well, Jacob called the pack together last night and told us all to go easy on you because of what you told him," she answered and added after a moment, "You know, about the accident and all and you not having any recollection of anything after the newborn battle."

I pondered what she said for a moment before standing up quickly. "Oh, so wait...you being here and being nice to me is just because Jacob said to go easy on me?!" I shook my head in disbelief and turned to walk back into the house. "I can't believe this!" I exclaimed putting my key in the door and unlocking it.

Just before I could push the door open, Leah grabbed my arm and stopped me. "No, wait. That didn't come out right."

"How was it suppose to come out?" I asked turning back to face her, placing my hands on my hips.

"I'm not being nice because he said to go easy on you," she told me.

"Well, then, why...?" I asked cluelessly.

Leah sighed. "I over heard most of your conversation with the lee...Edward."

"Don't force yourself to say his name on my account," I said seeing the look on her face as she continuously had to correct herself when she started to say leech.

"Really?" she looked surprised as she asked.

I shrugged and sighed. "It's what he is right. No need to watch what you say."

"But, I thought you..."

I cut her off. "No, it's fine. It's who you are. You were born to despise people like Edward and the Cullen's. It's just your nature. No need to try and go against it just for me."

"Umm...okay," Leah said not knowing how else to respond.

"Plus, to be honest, I just..." I stopped myself before I could admit anything else.

Maybe now and to Leah wasn't the best way to let what I was thinking out. I still wasn't so sure what to think about Leah's different than usual attitude towards me.

"Just what?" Leah wondered.

"It's hard to explain," I said with a sigh looking anywhere but at her.

"I'm sure it's not as hard to explain as you think it is," Leah assured me.

Maybe, she did have a bit of a point there. Alright, well, here goes nothing. Let's the confessions begin.

"Well, it's just that..." I ended up trailing off again not sure how to go about what I was about to confess to Leah of all people.

Leah waited patiently and didn't push me to say what I was trying to say.

"It's just that...I don't see him like I used to," I finally admitted with a little bit of difficulty.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"I mean, I just don't feel like I love him like I used to. It's as if a big part of me...a big part of me just doesn't feel the same with or about him anymore. I feel like maybe the "two year" coma was a wake up call. Before the coma I was head over heels for Edward...nothing and nobody could change that. But, then when I woke up from the coma...that feeling just wasn't there. Instead, there was this void, a void that nothing could fix and fill. It was like I was suffocating and the more he was around me...the worse the suffocating feeling was," I explained laying everything out on the line.

"Do you know what exactly brought the suffocating feeling on?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Edward just wouldn't give me my personal space. When I first woke up he was there. And, every moment afterwards, he was there. It was like he was a Remora fish or something." I couldn't help, but feel stupid about the last part. Only me.

"A Remora fish?" Leah asked. She looked like she was holding back a laugh.

"You know, the fish that stick to sharks. It was a bad simile, but I couldn't think of anything else."

"Oh, right. And, only you could think up such a thing."

"That's what I was thinking, too."

At that we both laughed.

Once we were finished laughing at my randomness, I continued. "Anyways, he was attached at my hip pretty much. He'd never let me out of his sight..."

Leah cut me off and pointed out, "He never did that back then either."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed. I hated looking back and realizing how co-dependent I had been on him for so long. What was wrong with me then? "But, this time it was worse," I went on. "It was so bad that I literally had to beg him to leave me alone just to use the bathroom."

"Seriously?" Leah asked not even trying to hide the disgusted look on her face.

I nodded. "It was weird. And, it made me extremely uncomfortable. It's like he was afraid I'd leave the first chance I got or something. And, that's the last thing he wanted."

"You did leave the first chance you got, though."

"Yeah, I did. But, it was his constant presence everywhere I was that pushed me to run away the most."

"So, you finally saw him in his over-obsessiveness light?" Leah asked, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"I...yeah, that pretty much sums it up," I answered.

"So, how'd you get away?" Leah asked me, the dreaded question I was hoping wouldn't be asked.

Cue more embarrassment on my part.

"I climbed out the bathroom window," I answered blushing a shade of red.

Leah laughed.

"What's so funny about that?" I questioned looking at her.

"Clumsy Bella snuck out the window and didn't get caught right then and there," she laughed. "Good job."

I shrugged. "Luck of the Irish, I guess." Another bad joke. It'd make more sense if I was Irish.

"Yeah, okay," Leah chuckled.

"But, yeah, I snuck out and something told me to come here. So I did," I said moving the conversation along.

"How'd you get here from Alaska if you ran away. Obviously, you needed money, right?"

I looked away then with a slightly guilty look on her face.

"Bella..."

"IkindofstoleEdward'swallet," I answered all at once.

Leah understood it, I could tell when she cracked up. "You stole the leeches wallet?! So, you're a felon, too, now?!"

"I needed money to get here. His wallet was out in the open and there was enough money to get me here in it, so I took it when he wasn't looking and then I pretended I was going to go shower, I went to the bathroom, turned the shower on and then I snuck out the window," I told her everything. The weight of my guilty conscience was slightly lifted upon admitting what I did to someone.

"Oh, Bella. I never knew you had it in you," she laughed looking at me with a look of pride.

I shrugged and laughed, too. "What can I say? I'm full of surprises these days."

Leah nodded in agreement. "It sure seems like it."

"Alright, well, I should go shower. I'm sure I'm already late as it is," I told her moments later when I remembered I was suppose to be meeting Jacob around noon. I was sure it was already passed noon.

"Why do you have to shower? You just said you're late for something?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm hanging out with Jacob today. And, I'm going to shower before I go there because I just know that I most likely smell like vampire right now."

Leah sniffed the air close to me and then her nose scrunched up she backed up confirming what I already knew. "Yeah, you do."

"Exactly. I just don't want to worry Jake. So, don't tell him Edward's here or what he said," I said giving her a pleading look.

"I won't," she replied.

"Swear it...sing 80's tunes or something in your head when you're phased at the same time," I told her wanting to make absolute sure Jacob wouldn't find out.

"You know he'll get suspicious if I just start singing 80's or 90's music in my head," she told me, cocking an eyebrow as if to ask, "So how am I suppose to deal with that?"

"Umm...well, it's worth a shot," I said clueless as to what to really say. "Please, just try. I want to be the one to tell him if need be."

"Why not now?" Leah asked now giving me a slight push.

"Because..." I started and stopped because I honestly didn't have an answer. Well, except just because.

"Because why? You heard Edward...he'll be back for you. Sounds like a threat if you ask me."

"Yeah, but when it comes to me Edward's usually mostly talk. It's just his over protectiveness coming out. I just don't want to worry Jacob if there's really nothing to worry about. Besides..." I stopped myself before I could go any further. I had told her a lot already, but there were still some things that were best kept to myself.

"Besides what?" she asked not letting it go like a small part of me had hoped she would.

I shook my head. "Never-mind. It's nothing," I lied.

"You say it's nothing, but the expression on your face says something different," Leah called me out on my lie. Why was I not surprised?

Alright, fine. I already told her pretty much everything else, so I might as well tell her this, too. I sighed and admitted then, "I just don't want to hurt him again."

"Are you planning on hurting him again?" Leah asked me.

I shook her head quickly. "Of course not. No, not on purpose, anyways, but..." and here's where my biggest fear came into play.

Leah stayed silent waiting for me to continue on my own accord.

I made eye contact with her and asked her point blank, "What if whenever I do get my memory back, if I get it back...what if it reveals something that's not good. What if something happened that will cause me to hurt him all over again? I don't want to do that to him again. I **_can't_ **do that to him again."

"Is that all or is there more?" Leah asked after searching my eyes for something else and apparently finding what she was looking for.

How in the world could she see through me like that. There was something else bothering me. But, how did she know? I wasn't that easy to read usually. Or did I just have my guard down at the moment?

"Yeah, there's more," I admitted.

"And, what is it?"

"I just don't get why Jacob is acting like everything is okay. He's putting himself in a position where he could possibly get hurt again, and yet...he's acting like it doesn't bother him for some reason. He just said we'll deal with it when the time comes."

"You know he loves you, Bella. And, that'll never change," Leah told me.

"I know."

"Love makes you do crazy things. He loves you so much that he's willing to put himself in that position as many times as he has to. And, knowing him, each time it's in hopes that you'll realize that you love him back just as much as he loves you."

I gasped at the last part she said.

"Just talk to him. Make him tell you the truth. What I said is just what I think. I'm not him so I don't know for sure how he thinks, so you need to ask him and find out. Otherwise, it's going to eat you up inside and it'll turn you bitter. Trust me, that part, I'm very familiar with."

I opened my mouth to say something, but stopped myself. Instead, I smiled briefly at her. "Thanks."

Leah nodded. "Of course. Well, I should go and leave you to shower. Wouldn't want you to leave Jacob waiting too much longer. He's probably wondering where you are and contemplating coming to check up on you," she said the last part with a smirk on her face.

"Thanks again, Leah," I said.

"Just remember what I said," she replied and then she left heading back into the woods.

Once she was out of sight, I went inside to shower real quick before I went to see Jacob.

* * *

Review, please? Let me know what you think! New chapter will be up in the next week or so hopefully.

Real quickly, I just want to ask what everyone thinks of my Bella? I feel like she's a bit OOC, but at the same time in my mind I think Bella would've been a lot more like this if she wasn't so blinded by Edward and everything he stood for. And, plus, I personally adore Bella with a backbone. Let me know, if I'm the only one who thinks this way. I'd really appreciate it.

Next chapter; Some Jacob and Bella bonding time. Also, Bella's nightmares begin and the pieces of the truth slowly start to reveal themselves.


	5. Questions and Answers

**__****Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted the last chapter. I'm relieved and extremely happy that you all like how I'm writing Bella. I just like her so much better when she's independent and not so dependent on a guy. Maybe, it's just the hidden feminist in me? Anyways, thank you all so much.**

**__****Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything...well, except for the plot I guess._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was a little past one when I finally arrived at Jacob's, clean from the shower and smelling like vanilla and strawberries, instead of however vampires smelt. Edward's appearance earlier had put a slight damper in the start of my day. But, I refused to let it or anything else ruin the rest of my day. I was no longer the Bella who ran and hid when something went wrong. I was now the Bella who would make every second count. Gotta love Titanic references.

Getting out of my rental car, which I made mental note to give back and start using my truck again instead the first chance I got, I was instantly met with one of the hug and spins I had missed dearly. Two years of none of those, I was quite thankful I was in a coma for those two years. I'm not sure how I or anyone who got those types of hugs could ever live without them after the first. I had a strong feeling that the me I was during the time that I had no memory of was a me that I wouldn't be able to recognize.

"You're late," he said into my hair sounding a bit down.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry," I replied with a half smile, half frown. I hadn't intended on being late.

"I almost thought you weren't going to come," he whispered putting me down.

"I wouldn't dream of not coming," I assured him. "We have two years to make up for and a memory to get back," I joked.

He smiled at me with the _my Jacob _smile that I loved so much.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked curiously.

"Follow me and find out," he smirked turning and heading for the garage.

"I'm not gonna die today, am I?" I asked jokingly while following him.

Jake stopped walking for a moment and acted like he was pondering my question. Then, he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, and answered, "It depends. Are you still as clumsy as you once were?"

"Haha!" I replied with a roll of my eyes. "And, no. Well, sort of. I still have my moments, but not as much as I use to. Why?"

"We're going riding," he said with a smirk on his face.

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you not remember what happened last time?"

"Oh, I remember," he laughed. "But, the circumstances are different this time. Right?"

I nodded. "Yes, of course." There was no Edward or reason the hear Edward's voice to distract me this time.

"Well, then, I don't see any problems ahead of us."

"Let's hope not."

"Don't worry, I'll be there just in case you crash or fall," he said with a wink.

"You know me all too well," I replied giggling more like a school girl than I would have liked.

"You said it."

"I did."

I hadn't even realized he had gotten the bikes until I saw him pushing them both outside. Well, that went to show just how in tune with my surroundings I was right now. Something didn't feel right and it was distracting me. I just couldn't seem to place what it was. The garage looked like it was missing something. But, what? I couldn't shake the feeling no matter how hard I tried.

I finally gave up after a minute of trying to figure it out and followed Jacob outside. It wasn't until I was getting on my bike that it dawned on me. The Rabbit. That's what was missing! Where was The Rabbit? Why hadn't I seen it anywhere? Did he get rid of it? Oh, please, no. Not the Rabbit. He loved that car. I loved that car. It was a really good car.

"Where's the Rabbit?" I found myself asking all of a sudden.

At first Jacob didn't answer, but then he finally said simply, "I sold it."

My eyes widened when what I didn't want the most was confirmed. "WHAT?!" I practically screamed. Why in the world would he sell the Rabbit? Ever. Had he lost his mind? That car just didn't belong anywhere other than here on the Rez. It just didn't. In the process of freaking out I let go of the bike, pushing off of it. "Why did you sell the Rabbit?" I asked the feeling of needing to know why overwhelming me.

"Bells, bike," he said not answering my questioned.

I ignored him and went on. "The Rabbit does not belong anywhere else. It's...no, just no," I wasn't even sure what I was really saying or why I was really mad about him selling the Rabbit, in the first place. Well, okay, the memories. That was enough reasons to be mad.

A little louder, Jake said, "Your bike, Bells."

I didn't realize what he meant until I heard a crashing sound. My head turned in the direction of the sound instantly. Whoops. Apparently, I had forgot to put the kick stand back on when I let go of it. And, that added together with the fact that I had pushed myself off of it, I couldn't be too surprised that it had gotten away from me. Well, so much for riding bikes today.

For a moment, I let the fact that the bike crashed go and turned back to face Jacob who looked like he was trying to stop from cracking a smile.

I rolled my eyes and then asked again, "Why did you sell it?" I just had to know.

"Too many memories," he answered avoiding eye contact with me then as he went to fetch my bike.

I felt my heart drop to my stomach at his words.

Another fear had been realized and confirmed.

**~MP~**

Half an hour of complete silence had passed by. I sat on an overturned milk crate with my legs brought up close to my chest resting my head on my knees. Jacob had a wrench in hand and was working on repairing what he could of my accidentally crashed bike. I was surprised, happy, and felt very lucky that the bike was even repairable at all. It had hit the tree pretty hard.

"Too many memories," kept replaying in my mind. The pain in my heart only grew each time I replayed it in my head. It was awful. He sold the Rabbit because of too many memories of our friendship. Our amazing friendship that we had after Edward left me. Oh, god. It was amazing up until Edward's return into my life...and me choosing him again. How stupid and naïve had I been? Goodness gracious me. It was my fault. I hurt him so badly and left and then he couldn't handle the memories of me so he sold the Rabbit. But, wait...why didn't he sell the bikes, too?

"Why didn't you sell the bikes, too?" I asked without realizing it at first.

Jacob stopped working on the bike and looked up at me. "Because," he answered leaving me with nothing.

"Because why?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Because they were easy to cover up and forget about."

"How could you forget them when they were right here in the garage where you could see them?"

"Today's the first day I've been in the garage since you left," he admitted.

"You didn't come in here for two years?" I asked surprised at what he had just admitted to me.

He nodded. "It just didn't feel right to come in here. More memories. Ones I couldn't get rid of by selling or covering up." Then he went back to working on the bike

I was mentally beating myself in the head. What kind of a person was I? How could I have been so selfish back then? How could I have hurt him so badly? Was I that heartless? Or was I just a young, naïve teenager, after all, despite how grown up I had to act given the situation with Charlie and Renee and how I always felt when I was with or around Edward.

All of that thinking lead me to the million dollar question I had been wanting to ask Jake ever since last night in my room when he said he'd do everything he could to help me get my memory back. Why is he acting like everything is okay and putting himself into a position where I could hurt him again? Better yet, why the hell was I letting him do so?

I didn't realize that I had thought all of that out loud until I saw Jacob stop what he was doing and look up at me again with a look that I had trouble reading on his face. I could feel my cheeks burning red. I was hoping to have worded my question better before actually asking him. But, apparently that's not how it worked out. Stupid mind. Work with me properly for once.

"Well..." I spoke slowly. "Are you going to answer my question?"

He looked at me for another few seconds before turning his attention back to the bike.

"I'll take that as a no," I muttered under my breath with a slightly frustrated sigh.

I was almost going to just let it go all together, but then Leah's voice rang out in my head.

"Make him tell you the truth," I remembered Leah telling me earlier this morning.

And, make him tell me the truth was exactly what I'd do. I needed answers if I was going to be able to put my worry of hurting Jacob again aside and focus on working on somehow getting my memory back. Alright, then here goes nothing. I stood up from my position on the crate and quickly walked over over to where he was and snatched the wrench out of his hand. I backed up away from him quickly. If he wanted the wrench back to keep working on what he was working on then he would have to answer my question first.

"Answer my question," I demanded when he looked up at me.

"Really, Bella?" he said in a voice that sounded reprimanding. "You're gonna play it this way?"

I shook my head. "This isn't a game," I told him. Although, it did kind of feel like one.

"You sure about that?" he questioned standing up. "I could easily take that back, you know."

I certainly wasn't going to argue with that one. "Yeah, you could," I agreed with him. "But you won't," I added after a moment.

"And, why not?" he asked playing along to what was now obviously a game like he had mentioned only moments before.

"Because I said so."

"Is that so?" he asked and I nodded my head.

Seconds later, he was moving forward quickly to grab it.

Before he could, though, I quickly and surprising us both in the process shoved the wrench down my pant. He surely wouldn't be getting it back now. Or even trying. That fact made me smirk. "You wouldn't reach into my pants for it. You're too respectful for that," I told him wiggling my eyebrows at him and laughing. There was no way I could stay serious with what I had just done.

"Bella..." Jacob started looking briefly at where I shoved the wrench into my pants and then quickly back up to my face.

And, just like that it was a serious matter again.

"Answer my question and I'll give it back," I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Please, Jake," I pleaded with him, looking at him with my best pouty face, moments later when he still said nothing to me.

Sighing, he finally told me what I had been wanting to know for over 24 hours now, "I just have this feeling that things will be different this time."

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"Just a gut feeling. It's not something I can really explain," he said.

I nodded in understanding. It was like how I had a gut feeling to come back to Forks when I ran away from Edward in Alaska.

**~MP~**

We talked for hours after I got the answer I somewhat wanted about any and everything, my crashed bike's repairing forgotten completely. I missed this. I missed hanging out with my Jacob. My sun. I felt so at ease like nothing could ruin the warm feeling spreading within me. It was a great feeling, and I couldn't imagine ever having to deal with it going away ever again.

Looking at the clock, I sighed. It was going on five in the evening now. I had wanted to get home and cook dinner before Charlie got home. If I left then, I was sure I could still make it home into to go through with my plans. I stood up from the crate I was sitting on yet again. Jacob followed suit already knowing without me saying a word that I had to get going.

"You should come to the bonfire tomorrow night," Jacob said after pulling me into a hug.

I smiled against his chest and nodded. "I'll definitely be there."

"Good," he smiled back at me as I pulled away.

"Today was fun. Well, despite the crashing of the bike and all," I laughed at that memory from earlier. Only I could accidentally cause a bike to crash without even being on it.

"Yeah, it was," he agreed.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow night," I said reluctantly turning to leave.

"Hey, Bells!" Jacob called after me.

I paused and turned around. "Yes?"

"Can I have my wrench back now?" he asked with a grin on his face.

I blushed a warm red and laughed. "Oh, yeah, of course," I said reaching into my pants to get it out. I wondered how I had forgotten it was in my pants to begin with. Surely, I would've felt it when I sat down. But, I didn't, obviously.

To my horror, just as I pulled the wrench out of my pants, Embry and Quil walked in. My eyes widened and I blushed an even deeper shade of red as their laughs boomed loudly behind me. I quickly walked over to Jacob and handed him the wrench. When I turned back to leave, I came face to face with an equally amused Embry and Quil.

"Did I just see you reach in your pants for a wrench?" Embry asked only embarrassing me even further.

"No," I answered shaking my head although obviously lying.

"Yes, you did. I saw it, too," Quil said not at all trying to help the matter.

"Umm...yeah, whatever," I managed to speak before I pushed past them and high tailed it to my car.

"You're coming to the bonfire tomorrow night, right?!" Embry called after me.

I called back, "Of course. What else is there to do on a Saturday night?"

"Great. We would've had to come make you if you didn't say yes," I heard Quil say.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Haha! Right."

With that, I got into my car and went home. All the while, surely permanently causing my face to stay stained red to show off my extreme embarrassment caused by only a minute or so of one thing after another.

**~MP~**

By time I got home, cooked dinner for Charlie and myself, ate dinner, talked to Charlie some, got a shower, and dressed for bed it was about 8:30ish. I was surprisingly exhausted even though I hadn't really done to much that tired me out earlier today. Unless, a lot of talking was enough to tire someone out. That would explain my tiredness.

As soon as I hit my bed, I was asleep in a matter of seconds.

_My eyes snapped open quickly and I gasped. I felt like all the air in my lungs was being stolen away. My insides and working organs pounded against my skin from the inside out and I was frozen where I lay. I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried or how much I prayed to God to let me move. Something was keeping me from moving, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out what._

_I couldn't even imagine how long I laid there frozen not only by some unseen force, but out of fear as well. I didn't know why I was frozen and it scared the hell out of me. I closed my eyes hoping that when I opened them I would wake up and realize that this was all just some horrible nightmare. But, when I opened my eyes again what I saw made me scream bloody murder._

_There was a dark figure standing over me. I didn't have to see it's face to know it was glaring down at me. I could also hear it growling at me. The only feature I could make out on the dark figure was glowing red eyes with a golden band around them. It wasn't like anything I had ever seen before in my life. I had no idea what the figure was, aside from scary enough to make me pray to wake up from this nightmare even more than I did before._

_The figure slowly started inching it way towards me and all I could do was scream louder and louder the closer it got to me. Oh, god. This was awful. All I could think was that I was going to die. Whatever this figure was it was going to kill me. I just knew it. I mean, really, what else would it do? Smile at me and apologize for scaring the hell out of me? Yeah, right. Keep dreaming._

_Loudly, over and over again, I suddenly started screaming out, "Wake me up! Someone wake me up! Please, wake me up!"_

I sat up quickly in bed, opening my eyes as quick as possible, all the while screaming bloody murder. My whole body was drenched in a cold sweat and I couldn't contain the tears that suddenly poured out of my eyes and down my face like a dam breaking. It was awful. The nightmare had felt so real. Like it was really happening. Instinctively, one of my hands found it's way to where my heart was trying to beat out of my chest.

I jumped when my door flew open and bounced off the wall behind it. I looked up just as Charlie came rushing in.

"Are you okay, Bells?" he asked concern written all over his face as he sat down on the edge of the bed beside me.

"I'm fine, dad," I lied afraid of talking about the nightmare. It felt too real. I was afraid to talk about it and relive it.

Charlie shook his head seeing right through my lie, "No, you're not."

"It felt so real. It was awful," I cried out suddenly not caring about whether I was afraid or not. I knew the only chances I had of being able to sleep soundly again was if I could vent about the nightmare to someone other than myself.

"What happened, Bella? You can tell me," Charlie said not sure what to do or say exactly, so he just placed a soothing hand on my shoulder.

I cried some more and managed to gasp out, "I couldn't move."

"Shh, it was just a nightmare, you're okay," Charlie said trying his best to calm me down.

I had to commend his efforts. It was nice of him to try.

"Do you want some water?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "That'd be good."

He smiled briefly and stood up to go get me some water.

Moments later, he came back in and handed me a glass of water.

"Thanks," I smiled trying not to seem so scared and sad.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Charlie asked me after a moment.

"No, I don't think so. You can go back to bed. I'll be okay," I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked me doubtfully.

I nodded. "I'm sure," I assured him.

"Alright, I'm right down the hall if you need me," he said.

"Okay," I replied as he left the room giving me one last glance before closing the door, but leaving it cracked a bit.

After a few minutes of just sitting there, I placed the water onto my bedside table and curled into a fetal position under my covers. Needless to say, I was afraid to go back to sleep, so I didn't get much more sleep. The rest of the night and early morning was spent tossing and turning. I was afraid to go back to sleep in fear of another more intense nightmare, if not the same one.

* * *

Review, please? Let me know what you think! New chapter will be up later this week most likely.

Next chapter; The bonfire. More Bella/Leah interaction. Surprise, surprise...Bella/Paul interaction. (Just can't resist...) A sort of appearance from a stalker husband...hint, hint. And, more.

Also, based on what I have planned out already the next chapter might be the longest one yet. There's something pretty big being revealed next chapter. You've been warned.


	6. Revelations of the Worst Kind

**__****You're in luck...my muse insisted that I write and post this chapter today. Neither of us can wait to get this chapter out. So, surprise! Here, it is...the revelation chapter that may or may not make some people want to form a mob and come...umm...talk?...to me. Anyways...**

**__****Get yourselves ready...I'm being nice and warning you all beforehand...there's a shocker coming towards the end of the chapter. But, just trust me...it'll all work out in the end. I swear to you.**

**__****Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything...well, except for the plot I guess._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The next day was a complete and total drag. I was tired because of the lack of sleep after my nightmare. Being tired only made the day seem to go by even slower. It felt like forever before it was time for the bonfire. I didn't really have much to do, so I just drove, in my own truck...god how much I missed her, down to the bookstore in Port Angeles. I spent a few hours there reading different books to pass the time. Before I knew it, it was finally time to go home and get ready to go to the bonfire.

I was heading out to my truck after purchasing a book that I really liked, but hadn't got to finish, and me being me wasn't paying complete attention to where I was going. I didn't realize until too late that someone was in my walking path. In an instant, I was running into someone. I jumped back quickly.

"Oh god! I'm sorry. It's my fault I wasn't watching where I was going. So, so sorry," I apologized immediately momentarily afraid to make eye contact.

What I heard next pleasantly shocked me.

"It's no problem, really," the person, a very recognizable girl's voice, replied.

I looked up then and my eyes widened as I saw the girl and instantly recognized her. Her facial expression when she saw me was probably the same one I had on my own face.

"Bella?" she asked in a whisper of a voice that a person would use if they had just seen a ghost.

I swallowed nervously. "Angela?"

I wasn't prepared for what she did next. She launched herself at me and I was engulfed in a tight, grizzly bear hug. At first, I was too surprised to do anything, but soon I was hugging back...not as tightly, but enough to make it count.

"You're actually alive," she said once she pulled away.

I sighed. Add another dime into my hope based fund of one day owning my own bank. "Yeah, I'm alive," I unnecessarily confirmed.

"I...I...wow, I never thought I'd see you again. You just disappeared after the wedding..." she trailed off when she said wedding and I flinched.

The reminder of me being married weighed heavy on me. A big part of me wanted to be completely free again. The other smaller part of me was still feeling entitled to Edward since I was in fact married to him. Luckily, the bigger part won over and I didn't let the smaller part take over and consume me. I came back for a reason and I wouldn't be leaving until the reason was fulfilled.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's a long story, but I'm truly sorry about it." What else was there for me to say without being a complete liar?

"So, are you here to stay? Or..." she trailed off with the last part out of hope for the first part it seemed.

I nodded. "I'm here to stay. I'm not sure for how long exactly, but I have a feeling it may end up being a very long time."

She smiled. "That's good to hear."

I agreed more than she would ever know.

"So, how long have you been back?" she asked me with interest.

"Umm...I got back about two days ago."

"That's nice."

And, now the awkwardness of reunions set in.

I broke the weird silence moments later. "Do you have any plans tonight?" I asked.

She waited a moment before answering, "Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Oh, well, there's a bonfire tonight. If you had nothing to do I was going to invite you to come with me, but since you have plans..." I trailed off.

"We can rein check," she suggested.

"That'd be nice," I agreed.

"It'll be nice to catch up sometime," Angela smiled. "My number's still the same."

"Mine, too," I said smiling back.

"Alright, well, I should get going. Don't want to miss out on my plans," she said after a moment.

"Yeah, I should go, too. I need to get ready for the bonfire," I replied.

She walked forward and hugged me again, not as tightly this time, though. I hugged her back.

"It was so nice to see you again," she grinned pulling away. "Call me...or I'll call you."

"Whoever calls first," I compromised.

She laughed and so did I.

"Sounds better," she laughed before we both went out separate ways.

**~MP~**

After my reunion with Angela, I returned home to get ready for the bonfire. I changed into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers, topping it off with a hoodie. Then, I left for Jacob's. It was a little bit early, so I figured he'd still be at home. I was hoping to catch up with him so we could walk down to the beach together. For old times, sake.

I was proven right as soon as I pulled into the driveway. I hadn't even turned the truck off before my door was thrown open and I was pulled into the tight hug I couldn't imagine ever going another day without. I could live in his arms for the rest of my life and I wouldn't complain even once. That sounded so perfect.

After a few moments of just being there in his arms hugging him back I realized I was missing some much needed oxygen. Stupid need for oxygen. Reluctantly, I tried to get out of his grip. He didn't want to let me go. I didn't blame him. I didn't want to let him go either, but I had to.

"Can't breathe, Jake. Human, remember," I managed to gasp.

"Oh, right," he said with a small laugh reluctantly pulling away from me.

Once free, I took in a few much needed breaths and worked on bringing my breathing back down to normal.

"You're here early," he said. "Not that I'm complaining," he added after a second.

I cracked a smile. "You sure?" I teased.

He thought for a moment before he smirked, "Yeah, maybe you're right."

I knew he was just playing along with me, but I still felt the urge to slap him on the arm for that, so I did. "Hey!" I scolded.

He laughed. "Just playing along, Bells."

"I know, but still."

"So, you come here early for a reason?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at me.

I nodded. "I was hoping I'd catch you in time so we could walk to the bonfire together."

"Well, you're just in time. I was about to go."

"Good for me, then."

"Let me just go get a shirt and let dad know I'm leaving."

I frowned, but quickly hid it. Why did he have to put a shirt on? I like him better without one. Darn it, Bella. Keep your hormonal thoughts in check. You're not a teenager anymore.

"Okay," I managed to say. "I'll come in and say hi. I haven't seen Billy since I've been back," I said not wanting to wait outside by myself.

He nodded and turned and we walked into the house together. He went straight to his room to get a shirt and I stood in the living room just as Billy came in.

"Hi, Billy," I smiled at him.

"Bella, hi. It's good to see you back again," he smiled back at me. "Alive," he added under his breath, but I still heard him.

Another dime. My dream of owning my own bank was coming quicker and quicker.

I ignored his alive comment, pretending I didn't hear it and nodded. "And, it's good to be back."

There was a sudden awkward silence. Luckily, Jake returned a few seconds later.

"We're going to head down to the beach now," he said looking at Billy.

Billy nodded in understanding. "Have fun."

I followed a now shirt clad Jake out of the house. I frowned at the shirt the whole way out. The frown was quickly hidden when Jake and I were walking next to each other down to the beach.

"Everything okay?" Jake asked suddenly taking me slightly off guard.

I looked up at him confused by his question. "Huh? Yeah, everything's fin. Why wouldn't it be?"

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. You just seem a little down today."

Oh, right. That. "Oh, that," I said. I waved it off as nothing, even though it was something. "It's nothing, really. I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why not?" he asked with an honest hint of concern in his voice.

"Had a nightmare. Then spent the rest of the night tossing and turning," I answered with a sigh. The nightmare was still partially embedded in my head. It had felt so real.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, it's fine."

He turned his head and raised an eyebrow at me. "You sure? It's been said talking about a nightmare with someone lowers the chances of it returning again."

I laughed a bit before asking, "Where was that said?" I had never heard that before.

"Not sure. I just remember hearing it somewhere," he answered a bit clueless.

I nodded my head and spoke sarcastically, "Right." I reconsidered his offer for a moment and decided in the end to rein-check. "Maybe, I'll take you up on that offer if I ever have another one."

"I'll be here when you need me," Jake smiled in understanding.

I smiled and replied, "As always."

"Of course, he agreed."

Not long later we were on the beach where the rest of the pack and some others I didn't recognize were. And, after that it wasn't much longer before Leah came over and pulled me away from Jake, who looked confused along with the rest of the pack by Leah not seeming to hate me like she use to.

I offered him and the others a "We're sort of friends, now," with a nonchalant shrug of my shoulders before I let Leah pull me away from everyone.

"So, did you talk to Jake about what you told me yesterday?" Leah asked when we were out of earshot of Jake and the rest of the pack.

I nodded. "Yeah, I did." I shouldn't have been too surprised that she was asking me about it.

"And, you got what you wanted to know out of him?" she wondered.

I nodded my head once again. "With some coaxing, yes."

Suddenly, she stopped walking, causing me to do the same. Then, she turned to me a smirk very evident on her face. "So, where does the wrench in the pants fit into it all?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, god," I muttered silently cursing the day both Quil and Embry were born. "I should've known they'd show everyone when you were phased."

"Of course," Leah laughed. "Pack mind, it's hard to hide such things from the others. So..." she urged me to answer her before question.

"I took it from him and wouldn't give it back until he answered my question," I answered knowing she wouldn't let it go until I did.

"And, the wrench was in your pants because..." she urged me on yet again.

"Because he tried to take it back from me, but I wanted answers first, so my pants were the safest place for it since he'd never stick his hand down there without my permission," I answered blushing with slight embarrassment, but not as bad as the day before.

Leah raised an eyebrow and then decided to wiggle them both instead. "So, you'd give him permission, then?"

My eyes widened and I shrieked, "Leah!"

"What?! It's an honest question," she said speaking like she was all innocent. I knew where she was getting at. And, she was kind of right.

"I plead the fifth," I said instantly.

Leah: flashed me a knowing grin. "I'm sure you do."

"Oh, shut up!" I exclaimed turning and stalking away from her back to the bonfire.

**~MP~**

A while later, I was sitting on a log around the fire minding my own business when I felt someone sit down next to me. I looked over and was shocked to find Paul sitting there. I was so sure he hated me. So, why was he sitting next to me. Well, okay, in retrospect I had thought Leah hated me, too, but now we were sort of friends. And, friends just don't hate each other. Well, for the most part they don't.

"Well, this awkward," I spoke when he said nothing.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"I'm just surprised you're sitting here next to me," I answered honestly remembering how he reacted my first day back.

"And, why's that?" he wondered looking over at me.

I looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? Does taking one look at me and then storming out of Sam and Emily's the other day not ring a bell?"

"Oh, that," he said in a tone as if realization had just dawned on him.

"I get it. I completely understand why you hate me. Really, I do," I said not sure what else to say other than that.

"I don't hate you," he admitted taking me by surprise.

"You don't?" I asked him honestly stunned at his confession.

"No, I don't," he answered. "Well, alright, I did," he confessed after rethinking his first answer. "But, that's before Jake showed us all the conversation between the two of you."

"Yeah, Leah told me he told you all to go easy on me," I mentioned feeling slightly like I did the day before thinking that Leah had only been nice to me because of what Jake said.

As if sensing what I was thinking, Paul said, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, you know I wouldn't just be nice to you because he said to."

I smiled. "Well, thanks for that."

"Sure thing."

I had the sudden feeling that someone was watching us. Looking around, my eyes landed on Jake, and my suspicion was confirmed. He was glaring our way. But, I was certain it wasn't me he was glaring at. It was Paul. I wonder why Jake was glaring at him. Did something happen that I didn't know about.

Turning back to Paul, I wondered, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why's Jake glaring at you?" I asked interest clear in my voice.

"He's not my biggest fan. Never was, but he's especially not now," Paul answered looking past me at Jake and then back at me.

"Why? What happened?"

"I imprinted," he answered taking me by surprise yet again.

I was shocked. Paul imprinted. Wow. Well, that explained why he wasn't as moody as he use to be. I wonder who the girl is. Obviously, she was pretty good if she could keep Paul in line. But, then again, doesn't an imprintee already have that effect on the imprinter to begin with. "You did?! On who?!" I found myself asking.

Paul didn't answer, but looked back at Jake again and then down at the sand.

It wasn't hard after watching his actions to put two and two together rather quickly. "Wait, Jake's not happy with you, and...oh my gosh! You imprinted on Rachel?!" I asked, jaw dropped, and eyes wide.

"You're quick on the uptake, Swan," Paul smirked.

"Wow, well that definitely explains the "If only I could kill you without consequences" glare," I said, the shock of realization still dawning on me.

Paul nodded his head in agreement. "It does." After a moment, he said, "I should go find Rachel now. Before Jake loses it."

I looked towards Jake and then back at Paul. "Why would he lose it?"

"Because I'm here next to you," Paul answered without hesitation.

"Why would he..." I started to ask.

Paul cut me off, "You know how he feels about you...we all do...and you know how he is about you. He just doesn't trust me."

"Ah, yeah, that makes sense."

Paul got up to leave, then. "See you around," he said.

I looked up at him and nodded. "Okay."

Once he walked away, I looked back over at Jake and saw that he had calmed down a bit now that Paul wasn't anywhere near me. I found his behavior odd. So, I just smiled at him and he smiled back. Then, I got up to go over to the cooler to get a drink.

At the cooler, I bumped into Seth.

"Bella!" he exclaimed pulling me into a hug before I had the chance to say or do anything.

"Seth!" I mocked his exclamation and hugged him back with a laugh.

"It's so good to see you here and alive," he smiled causing me to laugh.

Yet, another dime. I wonder how many more dimes I had in store for me?

"What's so funny?" he asked me.

I laughed and waved it off. "Nothing. Just an inside joke."

"What inside joke?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, every time someone says they're happy to see me...alive, I add an imaginary dime to my jar fund for me owning my own bank one day in the future," I explained probably sounding like an idiot, but I couldn't find it in me to care. It was too funny.

"So, how many dimes in are you?"

I shrugged and answered sarcastically, "Who knows? A few hundred maybe."

We both had a good laugh from that.

"So, what have you been up to?" I asked when our laughing died down a bit.

Seth's face lit up as he told me, "I've got a girlfriend."

"Really?" I asked out of surprise. "That's great," I congratulated him.

Seth nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, it is."

"So, who's the lucky girl?" I asked.

"Hold on a second," he said before disappearing. Seconds later, he returned with a beautiful, petite, young girl with blackish blue hair by his side. "Bella, I'd like you to meet, Mina, my girlfriend. Mina, this is Bella," Seth introduced us.

"Oh, I've heard so much about you!" she exclaimed happily shocking me with a hug. What's up with people and hugs in this town now-a-days. "It's really nice to finally meet you."

I half returned the hug and agreed, "It's nice to meet you, too." Pulling back I looked from Mina to Seth. "So did you..." I trailed off not sure if Mina knew about imprinting or not.

"Imprint?" Seth asked finishing my question for me.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Yes, he did," Mina answered with a smile.

"And, you're both okay with it?" I asked curiously.

Seth smiled and nodded his head putting an arm around Mina and pulling her closer to him.

"I'm fine with it. He didn't tell me about the imprint until after I confessed my feelings for him. So, it's all good."

I smirked at Seth. "How gentlemanly of you, letting the girl decide despite the circumstances."

Seth shrugged and grinned. "I try."

All three of us laughed.

"Well, good for both of you. I'm happy for you," I said with a sincere smile on my face.

Seth and Mina replied in unison, "Thanks."

I smiled at how cute they were together speaking in unison and all. I looked past the two of them and my eyes fell on Jake, who was intently watching me. A warm feeling spread through me and I smiled. He smiled back. He smiled _my _smile back. I could've passed out right then and there from that smile alone. But, that would've been a complete embarrassment.

**~MP~**

The sky was dark and the only light on the beach now was from the moonlight glistening off of the water and the bonfire crackling in the middle of the beach. I was sitting with Emily and Mina and we were just goofing off and talking about girl things being normal girls. It was fun.

I'm not sure what the current conversation was really about because I was constantly glancing in Jake's direction. We were both playing the "You look when I'm not looking and then I'll look when you're not looking game." My heart felt like it was stopping every time we'd both slip up and look at each other at the same time. We'd both look away quickly acting as if we hadn't caught each other red handed.

I was about to glance at Jake again when something that Mina said peaked my interest.

"You know, Elena hasn't been around in a week or so," she said and then gasped.

I looked towards her just as Emily and Mina's eyes both widened and Mina slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shoot! I'm sorry!" she said looking like she was about to have a panic attack or something.

I wasn't sure who Elena was or why they were acting like mentioning her was a bad thing. I had never heard of Elena before. Who was Elena? And, that's exactly what I asked, "Who's Elena?"

"Umm...I've already said too much," she said shaking her head quickly and looking down at the sand.

That concerned me big time. I asked again and looked at Emily this time knowing that I wasn't going to get anything out of Mina. "Who's Elena, Emily?"

Emily shook her head. "I...I can't...I...I shouldn't...It's not my place," she said in a pleading voice.

I asked louder this time suddenly needing to know who Elena was. Why were Emily and Mina acting like this. Who the hell is Elena. "Who is she?!"

Emily took a deep breath and whispered. "She was Jake's imprint."

If I hadn't been so taken back I might've heard the was, but I was too shocked. Jake had imprinted. Oh god. Jake had imprinted I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I wanted to look in his direction, but I was afraid of what I'd see. Would he have heard out conversation? Or would me looking at him give something away? Oh, god. I couldn't look at him. No, I couldn't.

"I have to go!" I exclaimed standing up and walking as fast as I could half breaking out in a run, praying silently that Jake wouldn't see and come after me.

"Bella!" I heard a voice call after me.

I was too busy trying to hold back tears to recognize the voice. "Bella! Are you okay?"

I turned then to find Seth behind me. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling a little sick. I'm gonna go home and try and sleep it off," I lied.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" he offered.

I shook my head. "Thanks, but no. I'll be fine."

"Okay." He looked doubtful, but let it go.

I sighed a sigh of relief. I just wanted to go home and pretend that the last part of tonight had never happened. "I'll see you later," I said before turning and running off, not stopping until I was in my truck.

Once I was in my truck, the waterworks started. I sat there for a few minutes trying to get my bearings together before driving. I wasn't wanting to end up in another coma anytime soon. Driving with tears blocking my eyes would more than likely do just that for me. After another minute or so, I was capable enough of driving. I pulled away and drove home like my life depended on it. And, in a way it really did.

**~MP~**

When I got home all I wanted was a hot, relaxing shower and to go to bed. I didn't want to think about what I found out not that long ago. It hurt too much. Just the thought of Jacob, my Jacob im...okay, no, can't do it. Not strong enough.

"No, no more tears Bella. No, no, no. Don't, you can't. Be strong," I told myself out loud climbing the stairs to go shower and sleep.

It was only me at home, since Charlie had to work the night shift for whatever reason he told me earlier that I couldn't for the life of me remember, so I went straight to the shower. When I got out I wrapped a towel around myself and walked back to my room. I stopped abruptly in the doorway. There was an box on my bed. A box that wasn't there before. Looking around, I surveyed my room and saw that nothing was out of the ordinary.

Slowly and cautiously, I entered my room and walked over to my bed. I picked up the box and opened it very slowly. I gasped when I saw what was in it. It was my wedding ring that I had forgot I even left in Alaska when I ran away. Also, there was a note inside. I opened the note and read it.

_Bella, my love..._

_You left your ring in Alaska, so I brought it to you. I'd like you to put it back on. Everyone should know that you are still and always will be mine._

_Yours for eternity, Edward_

After reading the note I was furious. The note wasn't even what made me mad. Well, okay, a little bit. But, it was mainly the fact that he had been in my room. Whether we were married or not, he had no right being in my room without me knowing. And, for what? To give me my ring and tell me to put it back on so he could stake his claim. Oh, hell no.

I had half a mind to throw the ring in the trash. Or, even better, to throw it out the window and let it get lost in the night somewhere. But, that would be overreacting on my part. So, instead, angrily, I slammed the box closed, walked over to my desk, and threw the box down. Then, I ripped up the letter and threw it in the trash.

I wasn't some inanimate object to be owned. Married or not...I didn't belong to anybody. Only me, myself, and I.

All of this was so unlike me. But, I had made it clear to him and myself that I was a new and informed Bella. A Bella that wouldn't take such a thing from him or anyone. I was going to stay true to my new self, too. There was no me resorting back to my old self. Not if the new me had a say in it.

* * *

Review, please? Let me know what you think! Some interesting revelations happened in this chapter. I know some of you are probably not going to be happy, but don't ban together to hurt me for it just yet. Let me...or better yet let Jake explain it all in the next chapter. Maybe I'll...we'll...make up for it. Pretty please...with your very own Jake on top?! ;)

New chapter will be up in the next week sometime. Most likely sooner since most of it's already planned out.

Next chapter; Bella confronts Jacob about Elena. And, some more interesting revelations are revealed. Also, another nightmare for poor Bella. But, it's all for the best in the end.


	7. Revelations of a Better Kind

**__****I'm so happy everyone took the twist alright. I wasn't sure how everyone was going to react to it. But, the reaction I got was definitely a relief.**

**__****Before you read the chapter I just want to say that I never really liked the whole idea of imprinting...well, not how SM explained it anyways. So, this chapter is partially my own little twist on imprinting. I hope you all like it!**

**__****Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything...well, except for the plot I guess. On, and now, I also happen to own Mina._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

When I woke up the next morning, I was just as tired as I was the morning before. I had tossed and turned all night. But, this time it wasn't because of a nightmare. Well, sort of. Knowing that Jacob had imprinted and that he was lost to me in all ways other than us just being friends for the rest of our lives was a nightmare that came to life for me. I shouldn't feel like I do about it, though. I left him. I had no right to feel sad or be jealous. I missed my chance. I left, he was heartbroken, he met his soul mate, and he imprinted. End of story. There was nothing for me to do about it. Or that I could do for that matter.

I knew it was bound to happen. He was bound to imprint no matter what. It would've happened sooner or later, anyways, whether I stayed or not, wouldn't it have? So, that was another reason I shouldn't be sad or jealous. Well, okay, sad, yes. Despite knowing that it was going to happen sooner or later, it still didn't lessen the blow I felt. I might as well have been hit over the head with a brick or something. Although, my heart already felt like it had been ripped out of my chest, shipped to Paris, France, and dropped from the Eiffel Tower only to shatter into a million pieces by time it hit the ground. Feeling like this sucked more than my life itself at times.

Which, brings me to another thing. Jacob had every chance in the world to tell me, but he didn't. What the hell?! As if my heart wasn't already shattered now that I knew he was imprinted. It repaired itself for only a moment before it re-shattered itself at the fact that I had to find out about his imprint from someone I barely knew. Why the hell didn't he tell me? He should've told me! No reason in the world would be good enough to explain to me why he hadn't told me he imprinted. What, was I not deserving enough to hear it from his own mouth as opposed to someone else's?

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a noise at my window. My eyes flew open and I gasped seeing someone standing over me. Instinctively, one of my hands flew up to wear my heart was suppose to be. Well, what was left of it. I was waiting for the shipment back from Paris that would have my shattered heart pieces for me to puzzle piece back together. It took me a moment, but I realized that it was just Leah standing over me, and that I had no reason to get scared or anything about seeing a figure standing over me.

"What are you doing here, Leah?" I asked once I found my voice.

" I came to check up on you," she answered crossing her arms over her cheat.

"Oh," was all I said as I sat up slowly bringing my knees up to my chest.

I wonder if she knew I knew about Jacob imprinting. Had Mina or Emily said something to anyone after I left so abruptly last night?

"Everything okay, Swan?" she asked me eyeing me questioningly.

I'll take that as a no, neither Emily or Mina said anything to anyone after I left.

"You're acting strange. And, you left pretty quickly last night," Leah went on when I said nothing.

"Jacob imprinted?" was all that came out when I opened my mouth to speak. It sounded more like a question than anything even though I already knew the answer.

"Oh, that," Leah said with a sigh as she sat down on the edge of my bed. "So, you know about Elena now?"

I flinched at her name and if it was even possible brought my legs closer to me and laid my head down on my knees.

Leah noticed my flinch. "Sorry. My bad."

"It's fine," I said shaking my head. Jacob imprinted. I was going to have to learn to live with it if I still wanted to be in his life. "Why didn't he tell me?" I asked holding back tears that started to quiver in my eyes.

"It's complicated," Leah said avoiding my gaze.

I scoffed at her. "Yeah, of course, it is," I replied sarcastically.

Leah looked up at me then and I saw a look that I wasn't use to seeing in her eyes. She truly felt bad...she felt sorry for me. "You need to talk to him," was all she said.

"I don't know," I whispered looking down and playing with a loose strand of string on my pajama tank top.

"Seriously, Swan? You're really going to do this again?" Leah asked taking me by surprise jumping up from my bed and turning to face me.

I looked up confused by her reaction. "Do what again?"

"Don't run away and go back into hiding now, Swan. Be the strong, confident girl you've been lately and just confront him about it. Otherwise, you're never going to be able to get past it," she told me in a demanding tone of voice not bothering with giving me a choice.

"Does Jacob know I know?" I asked.

Leah shook her head. "No one does. Well, except for whoever told you about El..." she stopped herself and for that I was thankful. "_Her_," Leah corrected herself.

"They really didn't tell anyone?" I was surprised. Not even Sam or Seth? Interesting.

"No, everyone just assumed you weren't feeling well like you told Seth."

"I don't think I could handle the imprint conversation with Jake...Jacob," I admitted. Oh, gosh. I couldn't even just call him Jake anymore. What was wrong with me? I didn't like this at all.

"Don't you even, Swan. He put up with so much from you for a long time. You don't think he could honestly handle the conversations you had when you told him he wasn't enough or that you chose that leech over him. Those weren't easy for him, but he forced himself to go through them anyways. You can be a coward and hide. Or you can grow up and give Jacob the same treatment of respect he gave you," Leah was almost livid by time she had finished talking.

"I...I..." I couldn't get any other words out. I didn't know what to say. I was speechless.

"I have to go. Think about what I said, Swan," Leah told me before disappearing out my window the same way she came in.

I sat in the same position for what felt like hours thinking everything through. It wasn't until the phone rang that I was shaken out of my speechless, zombie state. Kicking the covers off of me, I got out of bed and went to answer the phone. I was quite shocked when I answered and Emily was on the line. Although, maybe I shouldn't have been. I should've expected a call from her to check on me sooner or later.

"Hi, Emily," I said into the phone.

"Bella, hi. How are you doing today?" she asked in a sincere tone of voice.

"I've been better, to tell you the truth," I answered trying not to sound as down as I felt.

There was a silent pause for a moment before Emily spoke again.

"I was wondering if you would like to come over," she offered.

"Umm..." I thought about it for a moment. I didn't have any plans for the day. "Yeah, sure. I'll be there in half an hour or so."

"Oh, good. We'll see you, then."

We'll? Before I could ask who the we'll were she had hung up. Who's we'll? Oh, well, I'll know soon. I hung up, too, and went to change into my clothes for the day before heading to Emily's.

**~MP~**

It was a little past 10:30 in the morning when I finally arrived at Sam and Emily's house. After parking and turning off my truck, I sat in there for a couple of minutes with my head resting on the steering wheel thinking about so many things. I was a little hesitant of being here now. I know I had told Emily I'd come, but the closer I got to La Push on the drive over, the more I started freaking out. What if the pack showed up at the house when I was there? I still wasn't sure if I wanted to have the imprint talk with Jacob just yet. I was scared out of my mind what he would say or do. I was even more scared of how'd I'd react. Would I break down and kick start Bella cry fest 2013? How embarrassing would that be?

I suddenly jumped and gasped when I heard a knock on my window. My head shot up from the steering wheel and I looked over. I couldn't help, but smile when I saw Emily there smiling. I reached down to the handle and opened my door slowly. Emily backed up to let me get out. Once I was out and shut the door, Emily grabbed me and pulled me into a gentle hug.

"Everything okay?" she asked with concern written all over her beautifully scarred face when she pulled away.

Of course, I wasn't okay. It wasn't everyday that I find out my best friend who just so happens to be a werewolf has imprinted on someone that isn't me. Wait, don't think that, Bella. You're still married. Oh, what the hell was wrong with me? One moment, I was feeling bad about missing my chance with Jacob. The next, I was still married. It was like there were two Bella's. Jacob's Bella who was stepping up and voicing her thoughts clearly without second guessing. Then, there was Edward's Bella, the Bella who I use to be, who was being outshined and kept quiet for the most part by Jacob's Bella, but who found her way out every so often at some of the worst time's possible.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I nodded my head to answer Emily's question, afraid to say anything because I knew I'd breakdown if I did speak. The "yes" lie would be clear. Not that it wasn't already.

Emily smiled a genuinely sad yet hopeful smile at me. "Come on inside," she said taking my hand and leading me into the house. "Mina's here," she informed me as we walked up the small set of stairs leading up to the porch.

I had only just stepped into the house when my body was engulfed in an unexpected hug.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have slipped up like I did," Mina apologized immensely.

"It's fine, Mina," I assured her sort of hugging her back. I still wasn't much of a hugger. Never was and never would be. But, there were times when I accept them and hug back. "It was an accidental slip up. We all have them."

"Yeah, but this one ruins lives," Mina frowned pulling away from me and turning to go back and sit down at the table her head instantly going to lay in her hands.

"No, it doesn't, Mina," I tried my best at being reassuring as I sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

It killed me to see her blaming herself for me finding out like this. It wasn't her fault at all. She really did just accidentally slip up. Everybody does. But, it doesn't mean that feeling guilty was really necessary. It wasn't like somebody let it slip that someone else killed someone or anything. Mina had no reason to feel guilty. _He _should've told me the first chance he got. But, he didn't. If anyone was to blame for me finding out how I did, it was _him_.

"Yes, it does," Mina argued lifting her head. "Everything was getting back to normal with you and Jake and then I slipped up and you found out about..." Mina stopped herself before she slipped up with _her _name again.

I shook my head in disagreement. I refused to let her blame herself any longer. It really wasn't her fault. "Mina, It's not your fault. Really it's not. He should've told me," I said and then something broke in my suddenly. Tears welled up in my eyes. "Why didn't he tell me? He should've told me. We're best friends for crying out loud. Best friends tell each other everything! He should've told me!" I exclaimed hysterically.

I felt Emily come up beside me and place a hand on my shoulder soothingly. "Bella, calm down. Don't work yourself up over this," she said in a gentle voice.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"It's fine," Emily said with a small smile.

"He just should've just me," I whispered.

Emily nodded her head in agreement. "He should have."

"So, why didn't he, then?" I asked knowing she probably wouldn't have an answer, but I asked anyways just to get it off of my chest.

"I wish I knew. I wish I could help you understand better, but I can't. Only the pack know what's going on, but none of them will tell us," she sighed.

That last part definitely got my attention. "Wait, they knew, too?!" I asked my eyes widened. "Of course, they did," I answered my own question. "And, none of them felt the need to inform me or try and talk Jake into telling me?!"

Emily tried to calm me down again by offering me a drink. "Can I get you something to drink, Bella? Coffee? Tea?"

I nodded. "Coffee please." I was never much of a coffee drinker before, but ever since waking up, I've been a coffee lover. Weird, but it's the truth.

Emily nodded and smiled going into the kitchen area to make some coffee.

"There's something deeper going on," Mina cut in then before I could continue my tirade about the pack knowing but doing nothing to try and help the situation. Even though, deep down I knew it wasn't exactly there place.

"What do you mean?" I asked slightly taken off guard by what she said.

Mina just shrugged and said, "Well, Seth didn't tell me much, but he did let it slip once...a few days ago...that something had changed with Jacob and Elena's imprint..."

I flinched at the mention of her name. I just couldn't stomach hearing her name right now.

"Sorry," Mina apologized quickly realizing her slip up of her name.

"It's fine," I waved it off trying to be assuring. "What changed?"

"He wouldn't say. He stopped himself from saying anything else after that," she said and looked away from me.

A part of me felt like I was being lied to. Both Emily and Mina knew more than they were letting on. I knew I should probably be a bit mad about it. But, then when I thought about it more, maybe what they weren't telling me was something they thought Jacob should tell me. They didn't want me to find anything else out from someone else when I should find it out from Jacob himself. I couldn't be mad at them because of that. It just wouldn't be right.

"Here you go, Bella," Emily said handing me a hot cup of coffee.

"Thanks," I smiled up at her taking the coffee and blowing on it before taking a sip.

Before I could even relax and enjoy my coffee, I heard voices outside. My breath hitched in my throat and I quickly put the coffee cup down out of fear that I would spill it all over myself if I didn't. Oh, god. It was going to happen now. I was going to come face to face with Jacob for the first time since my revelation the night before. This was too much. I suddenly wished that the floor would open up and swallow me whole. But, I wasn't that lucky.

I stood up just as Jacob walked in. No one else mattered much in that moment. All I could see was him, but it wasn't for the reason I would have liked it to be. It was because I was trying to see if he had changed. Before he was still the same old Jacob. My Jacob. But, now that I knew he had imprinted, I wondered if I'd be able to tell from the outside. Did he look like someone else's Jacob now.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt Jacob's arms around me. I wanted to hug him back. But, I couldn't bring myself to do so. I knew I'd end up breaking down if I did.

When he realized I wasn't responding, Jacob pulled away. With a concerned look on his voice and a tone of voice to match he asked, "Everything okay, Bells?"

"Depends on your definition of okay," I found myself answering.

Jacob frowned. "Leah mentioned you had something to talk to me about," he said suddenly.

Of course, she did. She probably assumed I'd change my mind and back out, which is partly true because I just wanted to run and hide right now afraid of how the conversation, confrontation, or whatever it is will go. But, now that Leah had said something I had to talk to him.

I avoided eye contact with him and said, "Yeah, we should talk."

It was now or never.

"Okay," Jacob said nodding in understanding.

I walked past him and went outside knowing that he was following. Just rip the band aid off. Staying facing away from him I got straight to the point. "So, were you ever going to tell me about Elena?" I asked trying to keep myself calm.

I could sense him freeze behind me without even looking at him. "How do you know about Elena?" he asked completely passing over my question.

"Answer my question first," I insisted.

Jacob sighed. "I don't know."

Really? What a great answer, Jacob!

"You don't know? Why wouldn't you? I'm your best friend! Don't you think this is the type of thing to tell your best friend?" I asked turning abruptly to face him.

"You're more than just a best friend to me and you know it," he said not exactly helping his case.

At first, I wasn't sure how to respond to that. "It's still the same," I said after a moment.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Elena and I aren't together anymore," he replied as if that made a difference.

"That still doesn't answer my question, Jacob," I sighed a frustrated sigh crossing my arms over my chest.

"It just wasn't a big deal!"

My eyes widened. Did he really just say that? "You imprinting wasn't a big deal? How isn't it a big deal?! You've found your imprint...your life mate! That is a big deal!" I exclaimed throwing my arms up in the air as if to say I give up.

Why did he make it seem like it meant nothing. Like everything was okay. It made no sense. Not even a little bit.

"No, it's really not," he argued pacing back and forth in front of me.

"How can it not be?" I asked wondering if there was more to it for me to understand that he wasn't telling me.

He stopped pacing and finally admitted, "Because it was broken."

Broken? Did I hear that right? "I'm sorry, what?" I asked trying to figure out if I was hearing things or if I was actually hearing right.

"The imprint was broken," Jacob repeated walking up to me and placing his hands on my upper arms.

"Wha...how? I thought imprints are for life?" I was honestly confused. None of this was making any sense at all.

"They are. But, everyone seems to think that it was some sort of a secondary imprint," he said confusing me even more.

"Secondary imprint?" That didn't even sound right.

"I imprinted the day after you got married to..._him. _And, the imprint broke a week and two days ago," he told me. That didn't seem to answer the question of what a secondary imprint was. But, it still surprised me.

"Wait, what? You...it...but, that coincides with when I woke up...what the hell?"

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "No one really knows. It's never happened before."

"Does anyone have any ideas?" I asked curiously hating not understanding.

It was one thing to have amnesia, but to not know something that I easily could, it was another thing and it sucked so much.

"There are a few."

"Well, what are they?"

Jacob didn't say right away. He dropped his hands from their positions on my arms and turned away from me. "Some think that you're suppose to be my real imprint."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I couldn't reply to that even if I tried. Well, that's one way to drop a bomb on me. Nice going, Jacob.

Jacob continued when I didn't say anything. "And, that when you slipped into your coma I imprinted on Elena because it wasn't known whether or not you'd wake up or not, and for some reason imprints happen one way or another no matter whether it's wanted or not, and then Elena and I stayed imprinted until you woke up."

I was speechless for so long. What the hell? What was I suppose to say to that? "How is that even possible? You didn't imprint on me like an imprint is suppose to happen."

"There's a theory on that, too."

"And, what's that?" I asked wanting to know anything that could possibly help me understand better.

"Your heart belonged to someone else at that time," he said almost too quiet for me to even hear.

"And, it doesn't now?"

Jacob looked at me. "I don't know, does it?

"I'm not sure," I answered honestly.

And, I really wasn't. I may feel differently about Edward lately and he may annoy me a lot, but I still loved him. I couldn't just fall out of love with him with the snap of my fingers. It would take time. But, I don't think I'd ever stop loving him. However, with time, I'm sure my heart would return to belonging to me instead of him. And, then if everything went right, I could give it to Jacob if that's what I chose. And, honestly, he's the only other person I could ever see myself giving my heart to. I know without a single doubt that he'd take very good care of it if and when I did.

**~MP~**

With my lack of sleep from the past two nights and my revelation during my conversation with Jacob earlier, it was no surprise that I crashed as soon as I got home that night. I wasn't sure what time it was, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't even dark out yet.

_"You're mine! You're mine! You're mine!" The voice got louder and louder every time it said the two word phrase._

_I was running as fast as I could through the woods. It was as if the voice was following me. I knew it was the voice of the dark figure. But, it was all muffled as if it had a mask on it's face blocking it's normal voice. So, I couldn't place a name to the figure. I ran and ran, but no matter how fast I ran it was as if I could never get away from the figure and the voice._

_I was being stalked by an unknown entity. It was like I was a game to it or something. Like I was a prize that it got to keep if it caught up to me or if it's words got into my head enough to make me lose my mind. I couldn't let it win. I couldn't fall into its trap. I had to get out of this alive. Whatever it was wasn't something I wanted to have anything to do with._

_I ran as fast as my feet would take me until I heard a growl in front of me. I stopped dead in my tracks and swallowed the nervous lump that formed in my throat when I saw a glowing pair of eyes in front of me. The owner of the eyes looked at me intently, and then looked past me at the figure that was chasing me and it growled again._

_The air around me suddenly felt lighter. I took a deep breath and turned and the figure was gone. When I turned back around the eyes were no longer there. I was alone again. Left to wonder what the dark figure was and who the eyes belonged to. They had looked so familiar. But, for the life of me, I just couldn't seem to place a face or name to the eyes._

I woke up with a start, breathing hard, my hand instinctively placed above my heart. What the hell was up with these nightmares? They always felt so real. Like they actually had some sense of reality to them. I was about to get up to get some water when I heard a voice from the corner of my room and jumped almost through the roof.

"What the...?" I started, but then stopped when I realized that I recognized that voice. I looked towards where the voice came from and about lost it. "Edward!"

"Love, where's your wedding ring?" he asked ignoring my surprise of finding him sitting there.

"Somewhere other than on me, obviously," I snapped before I could stop myself.

Okay, now, that was harsh even for the new and improved me. But, it wasn't like I didn't have the right to be like that. What the hell was he doing in my room again? This isn't two years ago when I was young and naïve and didn't realize just how creepy being watched while I slept by someone who never slept himself was.

"Why are you being like this?" he asked getting up from the rocking chair.

"Being like what?" I asked not entirely sure what he was talking about.

"You're not yourself," he said.

I couldn't help but take some offense to that. "Actually, yes I am. This is the new and improved independent me, Edward. Learn to accept it...please." I added the last word just to prove that a part of the old me was still around.

"Bella..." he started.

I put a hand up to stop him. "Don't. I mean it, Edward."

Edward didn't reply and I was happy for it.

"Why are you here?" I asked after a moment.

"I told you before, you're my wife. I would come back for you," he answered easily like he had been planning to say it for a while now.

When was he going to get it? "I don't want you to come back for me, Edward! There are some things I have to do on my own and this...being here...searching for answers and missing pieces of my memory..._this_ is one of those things," I told him hoping he'd stop being stubborn and just understand what I was saying already.

"Love..." he started.

That's it. It's like talking to a wall. "Get out!" I exclaimed as loudly as I could without having to worry about waking Charlie up, but loud enough to make my point to Edward.

"What?" Edward looked shocked and confused at my exclamation.

"I said get out, Edward!" I repeated pointing to my open window. "Now!"

"But..."

"Now!" I hissed through clenched teeth. "You're not going to win this, Edward. Get out!"

"Win what?"

I rolled my eyes. "Go!"

About five minutes later and a lot of back and forth he finally left defeated. I closed and locked the window before going to get some water and returning to bed hoping to get some sleep without another bad nightmare reoccurrence.

* * *

Review, please? Let me know what you think! What are your thoughts on the imprint twist? And, Bella's after talk revelation to herself? It warmed my heart just writing it! New chapter will be up sometime later this week. It's mostly planned out already.

Next chapter; More Leah/Bella interaction. Some more imprint talk. Also, Bella sees something in Port Angeles that brings back many memories and ends up impulse buying. What could it be? And, how does she buy it?

Oh, and also, if you haven't already, I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd all check out my newest J/B fic, Nobody's Home. Thank you all!


	8. Making Things Better

**__****Oh my gosh! I feel so awful! I should have updated this a long, long time ago. I'm so sorry that I didn't. But, I'm updating it now! I have not given up on this story! I promise you all that. ****__****Just one more time, I'm so very sorry for the long wait. ****__****I'll do my best to not let myself go this long without updating again.**

**__********__****So, without having to wait any longer than you already have, here's the long awaited next chapter.**

**__****Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything...well, except for the plot I guess._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The next morning when I woke up, as per the new normal, Leah was there. I didn't see her at first because I didn't open my eyes. But, I could feel a presence. It wasn't Edward's presence I felt, though, so I deduced that it was Leah. Other than Edward, Leah was the only other one who usually came into my room uninvited when I was asleep.

If I wasn't used to Leah already, I'd probably be just the slightest bit uncomfortable, but that wasn't the case. We were pretty good friends now, believe it or not. Plus, even if that weren't the case, I'd much rather wake up to Leah being in my room than I would my soon to be ex annoying vampire husband.

"You know, this is starting to become a common occurrence, Leah," I said, keeping my eyes closed, but giving away that I was awake now.

"What is?" she asked, curiously.

"You being here when I wake up," I answered, slowly forcing myself to open my eyes.

Leah thought about it for a moment before nodding her head. "Hmm, yeah, I guess it is."

I laughed shaking my head and rolling my eyes up towards Leah. My laughing ceased immediately when I saw the look on her face.

Leah was standing over me with her nose scrunched up, and a frown on her face. "Why in the world does it smell like a vampire in here, Swan?

My eyes widened, and I sat up in bed, looking around the room. "Oh, umm..."

"Was _he_ here last night?" Leah asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

I nodded my head and sighed, answering, "Yeah, _he_ was here last night."

"Why the hell did you let him in here?!" she accused, jumping to conclusions.

"I didn't!" I exclaimed, defensively. "I woke up from a nightmare and he was just here."

"He let himself in?"

I shook my head yes. "Yeah, I definitely didn't invite him in like I'm sure you're thinking."

"Why was he here?" she asked.

I looked up at her, and raised an eyebrow. "He said he'd be back for me remember."

Leah rolled her eyes when she realized exactly what had happened last night. "He tried to talk you into leaving again," she said, shaking her head.

"Mm-hmm," I mumbled my confirmation. "But I wouldn't take the bait, so to speak."

"You do know, I'm not going to be able to keep this from the rest of the pack or Jacob for too much longer," she said suddenly.

I gulped, swallowing the lump that had quickly formed in my throat. "Leah..."

Leah held up a hand to stop me from continuing what I was about to say. "No, you listen to me, Swan," she said in her stern "don't even try me" voice. "The more the leech comes around the quicker my resolve lessens. You know, it's my nature to hate vampires and keeping one a secret from the others..." she trailed off. "It's not exactly easy for me."

"I know."

"Well, then do something about your stalker vampire husband," she hissed.

"He's not a stalker..." I, for whatever reason, started to defend him.

Leah lifted an eyebrow at me and gave me a look that pretty much called me insane. "Seriously? He showed up on your doorstep the other day and then last night he was there when you woke up," she said, as if I wasn't actually there both times. "One word, Swan, one word...stalker."

Alright, so maybe she did have a point there.

"Alright, fine," I relented. "He's my soon to be ex-stalker husband."

Leah smiled happy with my quick surrender. "You need to tell Jacob. And, soon...before _you know who_ ups his stalker antics and something bad happens."

"He wouldn't do anything to me," I said, trying to sound convincing, but part of me wondered if maybe he would and that I was wrong.

"You sure about that?" Leah asked me, challenging what I said. "It's obvious that he's not planning on just letting you go easily."

"I think he's trying to keep me from finding something out," I admitted before I could even think it through and stop myself.

Leah gave me a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" she asked, sitting down next to me on the bed.

No need to recant now.

"I mean, he so badly wants me to return to Alaska with him and he's more persistent about it than usual. And, something just tells me not to trust him as much as I use to. You know, woman's intuition and all," I explained, leaving nothing out.

"You should listen to it," Leah stated simply.

"I am," I told her. "That's why I refuse to go back with him. I want to know what really happened. I just want my memory back already."

Leah sighed and looked at me sadly. "I couldn't even begin to imagine what you're going through," she admitted. "Even, though, I don't think that I'd mind too much if I could and did trade places with you...amnesia wise, I mean."

I nodded in understanding. "It's not exactly a walk in the park. I really want my memory back, but at the same time...like I said before..." I trailed off. "I just don't want to end up hurting Jake again," I confided in her.

"I know you don't."

We sat in silence for some time before a hard hitting question that I had in my mind for a while now came front and center in my head.

"Hey, Leah, can I ask you a question?"

Leah turned her head and looked at me. "Sure, go ahead."

I took a deep breath before going for it. "So, Jake mentioned that everyone thought his imprint with..._her..._ended because I'm suppose to be his real imprint, right?"

Leah nodded.

"Okay, then...if that's the case..." I trailed off, trying to figure out how to word my question "How come he hasn't imprinted on me yet?"

Leah pondered my question for a moment before answering, "Honestly, I don't really know. But, if I had to guess..."

"What?" I urged her on.

"It's probably because you haven't let Edward go completely."

I looked at her with confusion written clearly all over my face. "What do you mean?"

"Well, most imprints that I know of have happened on unsuspecting girls who weren't in love with or dating anyone else. It's very possible that because you're still connected with Edward that the imprint isn't able to happen." Leah paused before adding, "Or, maybe what you and Jake share is stronger than an imprint could even be imagined as, so an imprint isn't really necessary."

"I'd prefer the latter," I said without hesitation.

Curiously, she asked, "How come?"

"Jake's suppose to be alpha one of these days, right?"

Leah nodded.

"Judging by previous imprints wouldn't an alpha imprinting get in the way of the alpha doing his duties?" I asked, letting my own over-thinking conclusions be said out loud for the first time ever.

Leah looked pleasantly surprised. "Hmm...no one ever thought of that before. How did you..."

I shrugged and cut her off, "I just think a lot that's all."

Leah laughed. "Where was this side of you back then? You could have helped immensely with certain things thinking this deep into things."

"This me was hidden behind a naive, teen-aged me," I confessed with a sigh.

Leah didn't even try to deny any of it. "Yeah, you're probably right about that."

I shook my head. "There's no probably to it. I am right about that," I corrected her.

"Taking up for things how they are. You are definitely very different, Swan," she told me, standing up. "I can actually respect this you," she smiled.

"Thanks."

She nodded. "Alright, I should get going."

"Wait," I stopped her as she walked over to the door. "Why were you here in the first place?"

Leah thought for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. "Honestly, I don't remember," she shook her head and laughed. "It'll come to me later if it was that important."

"Okay."

Leah went to leave, but stopped before and turned back once again. "Oh, and Swan?"

"Yeah?"

"You should use some room spray," she said with a small smirk. "If Jake were to come he'd smell Edward all over and it wouldn't go so well."

My eyes widened and I bolted our of my bed and made a beeline for the bathroom to get some room spray. When I returned, I proceeded to spray just about half of the spray bottles contents all over my room. I was almost like a ballerina jumping and prancing around the room, making sure every inch got sprayed.

Leah was laughing the entire time.

"Is that better?" I asked, stopping and looking at her.

Leah laughed more, sniffing the air, and nodding her head. "As long as he doesn't come here actually looking for vampires he won't notice it."

I sighed a sigh of relief. "Good."

Leah shook her head still laughing. "See you later, Swan."

"Yeah, you, too."

Then, she was gone.

**~MP~**

Later that afternoon, after making myself breakfast and getting ready for the day and a few other things, I decided to call Jacob and see if he was busy. Unfortunately, he was busy...something to do with the pack, much to both of our dismays. We had to rein check. I'd go over there later tonight and we'd hang out.

Realizing that I had nothing else to do, I remembered bumping into Angela a few days back. I searched for the paper with her number on it and then called her up to see if she wanted to hang out. Luckily, she had nothing to do for the day either, so we agreed to meet up in Port Angeles and go to the movies.

After the movies, we went out to eat and spent the time catching up. She told me how she was currently in college, she just came back to Forks on break to see her family. She was going to school to become a teacher. It also turned out that she and Ben were still going strong and had plans to get married once they both graduated college and got settled down in their professions. I was extremely happy for her, and I told her that.

When it was my turn to tell her about the past two years of my life, I didn't really have a reason to lie so I told her just about everything. I told her about how I was in a coma for the past two years and had no memory of anything after graduation, that part was the only thing I actually lied about. She listened and afterwards gave me her condolences and all.

Then, she mentioned something about how did Edward take the accident and me being in a coma for those two years. I sort of lied about that, too, just slightly. I told her that my coma was the downfall of our marriage and that we were in the middle of getting our marriage annulled. She once again gave me her condolences. I accepted them, with the most fake thankful smile that I could muster. After all, that wasn't really how everything was happening, but I couldn't tell her everything because quite honestly not even I knew everything.

After we ate, we were heading back to my truck when out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a familiar car and froze. Angela noticed me stop mid step and stopped, also, turning back to walk over to me.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, concerned.

"I...I think so," I answered, my eyes not leaving the car.

Angela turned to look where I was looking. "What are you looking at? That car?"

I nodded.

"Do you know who owns it?"

"I do. Well, who use to own it," I sighed, sadly.

Angela smiled a sympathetic smile.

Just then, I saw someone walk over to it.

Without a second thought, I started running. I looked both ways before I crossed the street, thank you preschool, and made it across safely. I could hear Angela calling after me, but I ignored her, not stopping until I was breathing heavily standing next to the car's current owner.

"Can I help you miss?" the owner, a middle aged man, asked turning to look at me.

I took a few deep breaths, and got my breathing back into order. "Actually there is."

"And, what's that?" he asked.

"What would it take for you to sell the car to me?" I asked, trying not to sound rude, but seeing the car after all this time, and remembering the memories that I had of it, I just couldn't get myself completely together.

The owner shook his head, and gave me a confused, sympathetic smile. "It's not for sale, miss. I'm sorry."

"Please," I pleaded, obviously not above pleading. "It was my best friends car and he sold it too you because..." I started to say, hoping that the guy would take pity on me.

The owner suddenly held up a hand, and cut me off. "You're the girl?" he asked, eyes wide.

I was taken back at first. "Sorry. Come again?"

"The boy who sold it to me mentioned a girl was the reason he was selling it," he told me. "Are you that girl?" he asked me again.

"Yeah, I am," I nodded my head.

"The boy told me a brief story when I asked why he was selling the car that he put so much time into to build himself."

I smiled briefly.

Of course, he did. Even to strangers, he wasn't ashamed to admit his love for me.

And, that's exactly what I said to the guy, too.

"The car means a lot to you, too, doesn't it?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"I'd be willing to sell it back to you. I was thinking about selling it myself sooner or later, anyways," he admitted, looking at me. "But, now I'm more than willing to sell it to you since I kind of know who you are."

I had to do everything I could not to act all crazy and hug that guy silly.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, looking down at the ground when I felt the urge to.

My eyes widened when I saw the glint of my bracelet. Oh my gosh! The diamond pendant! If it was possible, I was even more happy now. "Here! How about this?" I asked, lifting my arm up to show him the pendant. "It's a real diamond! You can pawn it or sell it or something for whatever it's worth."

He looked it over and then nodded his head. "I think we have a deal."

"Oh, that's great!" I exclaimed, actually jumping up and down and clapping my hands like a little kid now, not caring what anybody thought of me. "Alright, so I'll just give you my number and vice versa. When I'm ready for it, I'll be in touch and we can exchange," I offered, once I got myself together again.

The guy smiled at me. "Sounds like a plan."

"Thank you so much," I said, smiling at him once again.

"You're welcome," he replied. "And, good luck."

At first, I didn't get what he meant by that, but once I did, I nodded, and smiled even brighter. "Oh, thank you!"

After exchanging names and numbers, we parted ways.

"What was that all about?" Angela asked, looking at me curiously as we made our way back across the street.

"I'm fixing everything I messed up," I told her with a smile.

Everything was slowly taking a turn for the better.

**~MP~**

After hanging out with Angela in Port Angeles for a little while longer after making a deal to buy the Rabbit back, I had the sudden urge to go see Jacob earlier than he was expecting me. So, after dropping Angela off at home, I drove to La Push. Just as I was pulling up to Jacob's house, my breath caught in my throat. I saw a beautiful girl walking out of the house. Of course, I instantly thought the worst. But, then I doubled back and realized I should find out who she was before I jumped to conclusions.

I parked my truck, turned it off, and got out.

"Hi," I smiled at the girl.

"Hello," she replied with a smile that probably matched my own.

"Who are you?" I asked skipping straight to what I really wanted to know.

The girl smiled more so than before and she answered, "I'm Elena."

And, just like that I felt my heart drop right back down into my stomach where it had went when I first found out about Elena. But, this was different. I wasn't just hearing about Elena. I was actually seeing her. I was standing right in front of Jacob's ex-imprint.

Oh god!

* * *

Review, please? Let me know what you think! Dun, dun, dun! Well, you knew it was coming. But, you probably didn't expect it so soon, though. So, is Elena gonna be mean or nice? Take your guess and find out if you're right next chapter. Who knows...maybe you'll be surprised.

Next chapter; Bella and Elena have a talk about Jacob. Afterwards, Bella learns of what Jacob went though during the time she was gone. And, where does Elena fit into everything? Well, you know, other than her being Jacob's ex-imprint.


	9. Filling in the Blanks

**__****I'm so relieved that you all are still into the story after that hiatus of sorts! It means a lot to me! I really hope you like this chapter!**

**__****Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything...well, except for the plot I guess. Oh, and Elena, of course._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I couldn't even begin to believe my eyes. Was this really happening? What the hell was Elena doing leaving Jake's house? Didn't Jake say that they weren't imprinted or together anymore? I'm pretty sure he did. So, why was she here, then? So many questions ran through my mind, but no answers were given. I simply just couldn't believe it.

"And, you are?" Elena asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

When I finally found my voice again, I answered, "Oh, umm...I'm Bella."

Elena raised an eyebrow, a look of surprise taking over her face. "You're Bella?" she asked, looking at me with a curious expression on her face.

What the hell did she mean by that?

No, no. Be nice Bella. She didn't say that in a bad way. She just simply asked who you are. She's only just curious about you. Probably just as curious about you as you are about why she's here.

Pushing, my slight "want to be a bitch" attitude aside, I nodded my head, and smiled briefly at her. "Yes, I am."

Elena smiled back. "It's really nice to meet you," she said in a cheerful tone of voice.

She was?

"I've heard quite a bit about you," she told me.

She has?

I swallowed the sudden nervous lump in my throat. "You have?" I asked, surprised and shocked that I was actually talked about to her.

She nodded. "Jacob talked and still talks about you a lot."

He did? He does?

Well, that's quite a welcome surprise.

Elena lifted her arm, and looked at her watch. "Jacob said something about you not being expected for another hour or two."

I nodded my head, unable to think of something to say.

"Do you maybe want go get a cup of coffee with me?" she offered.

"Umm...I..."

"We could talk and get on the same page," she suggested.

I thought about it for a moment before giving in. "Oh, okay. That...that sounds good."

I could use this time to hopefully learn more about her and Jacob's past relationship.

Elena offered a sweet smile in my direction. "Alright, you can follow me. We can go to the diner in Forks."

I nodded my head smiling back. "Alright, sounds good."

**~MP~**

Half an hour or so later, Elena and I were sitting across from each other, drinking coffee, and getting to know each other. As it turns out, I really had nothing to worry about. Elena wasn't a threat to me, by any means. I had just jumped the gun and assumed wrong about her, at first. Elena was really a sweet girl. I really needed to get over my over-thinking and assuming flaws.

From what I gathered through everything she was telling me about her and Jacob, they were both on the same page about just being friends now that the imprint was broken. Apparently, they had started off as friends to begin with. Therefore, returning to being just friends wasn't as hard for them as one would think it might have been.

Elena told me that they had known each other for just about two years now, which was interesting. It made me wonder seeing as if the years they'd known each other was just about the same amount of years that I had been gone. Just how long exactly had it been from the time I pretty much disappeared off of the planet to the time that they first met? I would definitely be keeping that question in mind for very possible later use. 'Cause I really wanted to know.

Elena also told me that when Jacob first imprinted on her, that he wouldn't tell her. He'd just come into the restaurant she worked at everyday and would sit at the same table and watch her. She said that in most cases, it would've freaked her out, but oddly it didn't. That was what first clued her in on something having been different.

It went on for about a week before Elena had finally said screw it and confronted him. She demanded that he tell her why he was always watching her everyday like she was his prey or something. Jake being Jake, when confronted, did just that. Elena admitted that at first she was shocked beyond belief, but she came around to the reality soon enough and accepted everything for what it was.

The two of them became inseparable after that. They started off as friends for about a year before finally taking the next step and deciding to actually date. They dated for about the next year. But, towards the end they both realized that things were starting to change. Apparently, the closer I got to waking up the more the effects of their imprint started to lessen. Then, one day, just like that, it was gone. That one day being the day I finally woke up.

After talking to The Council, and having it confirmed that the imprint had in fact been broken, Jacob and Elena stayed together for a few days. But, they quickly realized that it just wasn't the same. So, the day before I arrived they called it quits and agreed to go back to being friends. As it turns out, according to Elena, they actually made better friends than something more. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't wanting to jump up on the table and do a happy dance now that I knew pretty much everything and realized that I had nothing at all to worry about.

Afterwards, the talk took a turn for the...I wouldn't say worse, but the mood definitely changed.

"Whatever you do don't hurt him again," Elena said a few minutes after ending her explanation.

I had to do a double take. Was I hearing things?

"I'm sorry. What?"

Elena looked at me with a sad expression and sighed. "You don't know how much you hurt him," she said in a questioning tone. "Do you?"

Good question.

I shook my head. "No. Well, sort of. No, not really. I don't," I said, not being able to figure out if I actually did or didn't. "I mean, I know I hurt him, but not how bad," I spoke quietly. "I don't really remember things after a certain point."

Elena cocked an eyebrow at me. "What do you mean?"

"It's just..." I trailed off.

Should I actually tell her? Well, she did tell me everything about her and Jacob without a second thought. So, I could return the favor. After all, she was a really sweet and caring person from what I could tell. Also, if Jacob and everyone else seemed to think good about her, then I could and would, too.

"There was an accident a few years back and my memory is hazy," I told her.

She was silent for a moment before speaking again, "If you don't mind my asking, how hazy?"

"It's fine," I sighed and changed the truth around just a little bit.

I had a strong feeling that although Elena was aware of shape-shifters and vampires, she probably wasn't informed about everything that Jacob knew.

"I don't remember much after graduation," I lied.

Elena looked puzzled for a moment. "So, you don't remember your wedding, then?" she asked, curiously. "Or what happened with you and Jacob at your wedding?"

Now that definitely threw me for a loop.

My eyes immediately widened and I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat that had come out of nowhere. "No, I..." I paused. "He was there?"

Elena's expression suddenly matched my own. "I shouldn't..." she stopped herself. "You should ask Jacob about it," she said quickly. "I shouldn't say any thing else. It's not exactly my place."

"But..." I started to protest.

She shook her head quickly. "Just talk to him," she told me. "And, please don't hurt him again," Elena was practically pleading with the sound of her voice and the look in her eyes. "We may not be together anymore or imprinted..." she paused, seeming to think of her words wisely. "But, he's still my friend and I still love him."

My heart pounded in my chest at that last part.

"I just don't want to see him get hurt again," she said sadly. "He really doesn't deserve to be hurt like that again.

I swear I could feel tears starting to well up in my eyes.

Just the sound of her voice as she said that. You could hear the sincerity and pain in her voice.

"I won't," I assured her. "I don't want to hurt him again either."

Elena smiled briefly. "I know you don't."

"You do?"

She nodded her head.

"How?"

"I can see it in your eyes."

"Oh."

A moment of silence followed.

"Just talk to him," Elena said, breaking it. "I'm sure he'll tell you his side of the story if you ask him."

**~MP~**

I ended up arriving at Jacob's half an hour late. Elena and I had sat and talked for a little while longer until she got a call and had to leave. I realized, then, that I had to leave, too. I'm sure Jacob was worried. When I checked my phone, I saw that I had two missed calls from him. I hadn't even heard my phone ring. I was definitely sure that Jacob would be worried now.

And, I was right.

The second, I turned off the truck, the door flew open.

"Where have you been?" Jacob asked, concerned.

I was pulled out of the truck and into a special Jacob hug.

For a moment, the air was practically knocked out of me.

I pushed at his shoulders and he got the memo.

"Oh, sorry," he said, putting me down.

"It's fine," I replied, slamming the door closed.

"So, where have you been?" he asked again.

"I was at the diner drinking coffee," I answered honestly.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Drinking coffee?"

I nodded my head. "With Elena," I said quickly.

Jacob suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Elena?"

"Yeah," I said, shaking my head up and down.

He was silent for a minute or two before asking, "And, how'd it go?"

I smiled. "It was good," I answered. "She's a really nice girl."

Jacob smiled and nodded in agreement.

"So, what did you two talk about?" he asked, curiously.

I shrugged my shoulders as I followed him into the house.

"Nothing much," I answered. "Well, except that she told me the story of you two meeting, being friends, dating, and being friends again," I corrected myself. "And, then she told me to ask you something?"

"Ask me what?"

"About everything," I said, sitting down on the couch. "About you being at my wedding. And, about how I ended up hurting you."

Jacob sat down on the other side of the couch as far away from me as he could.

I frowned.

"Jacob?" I questioned. "What is it?"

God, the silence was killing me!

"Jake..."

"Elena saved me from myself," he finally spoke.

I swallowed hard. "How?"

Jacob leaned back against the couch, leaning his head against the wall, his eyes closed.

"I had stopped phasing for a while after you left," he said. "I was just over everything supernatural, in general. I just wanted to be as far away from it as possible."

"Then how did you imprint on Elena?" I asked, confused. "I mean, if you weren't phasing anymore, then imprinting wouldn't even be possible or necessary anymore, right?"

He nodded. "Sounds about right," he confirmed. "I didn't imprint until I came across vampires and unintentionally phased. I was nearby where Elena worked. After I killed the vampires, when I phased back to my human self and saw her leaving the restaurant, I imprinted."

"Wait, you said vampires? As in plural?"

"Yeah. Two."

"And, you took them on by yourself?" I asked, shocked.

He nodded his head.

"But, how?! And, you lived?!"

He shrugged. "I just channeled all of my pent up anger and apparently it was enough."

My eyes were wide. "Wow."

"Anger is great motivation."

"Yeah, apparently, so," I said in disbelief, leading us into a few minutes of silence. "So, is imprinting on Elena why you came back?" I asked after a while.

Jacob nodded. "After I told her about the imprint, and all about what I was and bits and pieces of why I left home in the first place..." he paused. "She convinced me to come home."

"How did she manage that?" I wondered out loud.

"She made me realize that running away wasn't going to help solve anything," he told me. "If anything it was only going to make things worse."

"And, did it?"

Jacob chuckled darkly. "Kind of."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters, when I first got back, I practically had to jump through hoops to get the pack to forgive me for just up and leaving without saying a word."

I cringed. "Sorry."

Jacob opened his eyes, and turned his head to look at me. "What are you sorry for?"

I sighed. "You left because of me. If..."

He quickly cut me off. "Stop right there, Bella," he ordered. "It's not your fault. I left on my own. It was my choice. No matter what happened, I could have stayed. But, I chose not to."

I opened my mouth to protest, "But..."

Jacob shook his head and leaned forward. "But, nothing," he said. "Stop blaming yourself for everything that went wrong," he paused. "Besides, how were you even suppose to know? You didn't return to the land of the living until about a week ago," he said in a joking tone.

I couldn't help but crack a small smile. "True," I sighed. "I just wish I knew the truth."

Jacob moved closer to me now, and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me into his side. "It'll come to you soon enough," he said, doing his best to assure me. "It always does."

"I sure hope so," I said, resting my head comfortably on his shoulder.

* * *

So, was Elena anything like you thought she'd be? What'd you think of what Jacob told Bella?

Review, please? Let me know what you think!

Next chapter; Not only does Bella have to get through another nightmare, but Edward is still being a stalker and Bella has no choice but to tell Jacob the truth when he catches Edward leaving Bella's room at night.


	10. Closer to the Truth

_******Thanks for your support everyone!**_

_******As of now, the rest of the story has been planned out. The story will be 12/13 chapters long. Hopefully, it doesn't seem rushed. It might since, for the most part, it's straight to the point with nothing that's not important in between. I just don't want to bore you all with things that aren't actually important to the plot. But, it will all come together in the end and no story line will be left unsolved. I promise you!**_

_******Disclaimer: **I don't own anything...well, except for the plot I guess._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

A few nights later, after I spent the whole day in La Push with the pack and the imprints, I drove home exhausted. All I wanted was a shower and to go to sleep. And, that's exactly what I did. The moment my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

But, my sleep was all but pleasant.

_It was dead silent. Not even the chirping of a single cricket could be heard._

_I was turning in slow circles trying to get a good view of where I was. I quickly came to the realization that I was in a wooded area. Well, a clearing surrounded by wood's, to be exact. S__trangely enough the clearing that I was standing in looked a lot like Edward and I's old meadow. Weird. Why would I be in our meadow? It made no sense. __But, I couldn't really wonder about that right now._

_I was more concerned about the totally dead, creepy silence that was currently surrounding me. I felt like I was in a horror movie scene. The horror movie scene where a girl is in the wrong place at the wrong time and was about to be killed. Therefore, I was just waiting for someone or something to jump out of the trees. 'Cause I just knew that I wasn't alone. That would be too good to be true. Well, that, and plus, I wasn't that lucky._

_As if on cue, I heard a noise behind me._

_Ever so slowly, I walked forward and turned at the same time. That way I'd be farther away, but at the same time I could see whatever it was behind me._

_I gasped when I saw that there were two sets of eyes staring at me through the pitch black of night._

_One set of eyes was a dark, evil looking red. They were almost like a reddish orange...like lava._

_The other set of eyes were a familiar set of black-brown eyes. They looked a lot like..._

_Before I could even blink, the owner of the red eyes launched itself at me. I barely had time to scream before the other one launched itself at the red eyed thing, or whatever it was._

_The two things fought each other and all I could do is watch, frozen in place._

_Then, it happened the red eyed thing, whatever it was, got the upper hand somehow and bit into the other figure, which let out a deafening cry._

_I suddenly felt the need to do something. I didn't know what or why, but I did._

_However, before I could I felt myself drifting away._

The next thing I knew, I was sitting up in bed, panting.

What the hell? Why did I wake up? I was almost positive that the nightmare wasn't over yet, and that I wasn't suppose to have woken up yet. But, then why did I?

I looked around my room to see what could have woken me up. It didn't take me long to find the reason I woke up so soon.

"What the hell are you doing here, Edward?" I asked quietly, as to not wake up Charlie, already very much annoyed at him for waking me up from the nightmare that could have possibly revealed a lot to me.

"You sounded like you were having a nightmare," he answered calmly, standing up from the rocking chair and making his way over to me. "I just wanted to come check on you."

I narrowed my eyes at him as I kicked the covers off of me and got out of bed. I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest.

He walked closer to me, and stopped once he was standing in front of me.

"Or you came in to wake me up because you know something that you're not telling me," I accused him. "I mean, why else would you be sticking around and always showing up when I'm in the middle of a nightmare?"

He gave me an innocent smile. "I'm just concerned for you, love," he said, ignoring my accusation all together.

It made me wonder when I realized that he didn't even try to deny it. Instead, he just jumped at changing the subject in his favor.

"You're my wife," he smiled. "That's what husband's do. They comfort their wives in their time of need."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Are you serious?" I asked outraged, trying to keep my voice down. "You are seriously starting to piss me off."

"Love, please," he sighed, unnecessarily. "Don't turn this into something that it isn't."

"Oh, here we go!" I exclaimed, shaking my head. "Let's hear it," I told him. "I'm crazy. I'm making everything into something more than what it really is. I'm over-thinking it all."

He just stood there watching me with a look that said, "Yes, you are truly crazy."

"Anything else that you'd like to add?" I asked him, now full blown angry.

Oh, the creative ways I was thinking of setting him on fire right now. Asshole!

He shook his head at me and said my name in an exasperated tone of voice. "It's times like these when I wish more than anything that I could read your mind," he said. "It'd make it so much easier to understand you when you're like this."

Oh, is that so. Yeah, sure, let's see about that.

Concentrating as hard as I could, I tried to see if I could lift my shield.

Apparently, I could.

Edward gasped, and looked at me wide-eyed. "How? Why?"

"Because I let you," I told him, putting my shield back up.

"Bella..."

With a smirk, I said, "I told you, you wouldn't like what I was thinking."

"Why would you think such horrible things?!" he asked, shocked.

"Because you're annoying me to that point," I deadpanned. "Now get out!" I hissed at him. "Oh, yeah, and also..." I trailed off, trying to figure out how to put what I wanted to say next. "Do respect my wishes from now on and _**Do. Not. Come. Back. In. Without. An.**_** Invitation,**" I told him, sternly, placing emphasis on each of the words.

Edward opened his mouth to say something else, but didn't get the chance to.

Before, even I could cut Edward off, someone else beat me to it.

"She said get out, leech!" a very familiar voice growled.

Edward and I both quickly turned towards my window to see Jacob standing there.

"Jake!" I practically exclaimed, running over to him without hesitation.

I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest.

The second, he wrapped one of his arms around my waist, I heard Edward growl.

But, I couldn't have cared less.

I pretty much tuned out the next minute or so as I basked in the heat that radiated off of Jacob.

When I finally came back to reality, it was just me and Jacob there. I don't know when Edward left. But, again, I couldn't have cared less. I was just happy he was gone, and that I didn't have to fuss with him any longer. It was truly the most annoying thing that I had to do in a very long time.

"What are you doing here?" I asked pulling away and taking a step back away from him.

"I overheard Charlie telling my dad earlier that you were having nightmares recently," he answered. "I came to check on you."

I smiled at him. "Aw, you are so sweet."

The difference between Edward and Jacob saying the same words...I could actually hear the sincerity in Jacob's voice. Something that I didn't hear in Edward's.

Jacob smiled back for a moment before turning the subject to Edward.

"Why was he here?" he asked looking at me with the most serious expression I think I had ever seen on his face.

I sighed. "He's been here before," I admitted, deciding that now was probably a good time to tell Jacob about Edward's recent stalker tendencies.

Jacob's eyes went wide and I could see him start to shake as his hands clenched into fists at his side. "What?"

"He's been sort of..." I trailed off as I turned and walked back over to my bed, sitting down. "...stalking me ever since I got back.

"Since you got back?"

I nodded my head.

"The day you got back."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because..." I trailed off again.

Before either Jacob or I could say anything else, I heard Leah snicker from outside my window.

"Told you to tell him sooner!"

I quickly stood up and marched over to the window. "So not helping," I glared at her.

Leah shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

Jacob walked over to the window and frowned down at her. "You knew?!"

"Haha!" I just couldn't refrain.

"Hey! This is between you two," she said raising her hands up in surrender.

"You knew?!" Jacob repeated.

"Yeah, but..." Leah started, but didn't get the chance to finish.

Jacob quickly cut her off. "Why didn't you say something?"

"It wasn't my place to tell," she answered quickly before turning and disappearing into the woods.

"Plus, I asked her not to say anything to you," I said, once again retreating back to bed.

Jacob turned back to me. "Why not?"

"Because..."

He cut me off. "You know we would've made him leave town!"

"See!" I exclaimed. "That right there, Jake," I told him. "That is why I was hesitant about telling you."

"What is?"

"You want him gone," I answered. "And, I don't!"

The second those three words left my mouth, Jacob glared at me. "Why not?" he asked, angrily, and I knew why.

"It's not what you think," I quickly assured him.

"Then, what is it?"

"He knows something, okay!" I told him. "He's hiding something from me and lying to my face about it! And, when I find out exactly what it is that he's keeping from me, I want him around so that I can confront him about it!"

There. All of it is out in the open now.

"He owes me the truth," I finished off with.

A short silence fell between us.

Jacob sighed and walked over to sit down next to me. "You could have just told me this from the get go," he said, looking at me. "I would have listened."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Okay, well, it would've taken some convincing," he chuckled. "But, I would have sooner or later."

"I know," I whispered. "But, I didn't."

"And, why didn't you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I honestly don't know." And, really I didn't. "Can we just talk about this more later?" I asked. "I'm really tired and just want to sleep."

Jacob nodded his head in understanding. "Okay."

"Can you stay for the rest of the night?" I asked him as I situated myself under the covers.

Jacob smiled at me and laid down next to me. "Of course."

"Thank you for staying, Jake," I smiled, snuggling into his side.

Jacob kissed me on the top of my head. "Anytime, Bells."

I fell back to sleep easily and I'm not sure if I was more happy or let down by the fact that the nightmare didn't return.

* * *

Review, please? Let me know what you think! Thanks!

Next chapter; A few weeks time jump...Bella's nightmare's come to an end as a final nightmare reveals the truth.


	11. Nightmares of Truth and Memories

**_So, this chapter's nightmare's aka the truth and memory reveals were a lot of fun to write. Emotional, but fun to write. I hope you all enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them!_**

**_Also, quick note...there's a possibility that you may need tissues...so, do yourself a favor and keep tissues in handy for this chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own anything...well, except for the plot I guess. Oh, and Elena, of course._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

After that night, for a few weeks, I didn't see or hear from Edward again. I had Jacob and the pack to thank for that. Once I finally told Jacob about Edward stalking me ever since I returned to Forks, the pack had been taking turns patrolling to make sure Edward stayed away from my room at night.

As for the nightmares, I hadn't had another one of those during those few weeks either. I had Jacob to thank for no nightmares. Every night after Charlie went to bed Jacob would sneak in and stay with me. For whatever reason, as long as I could feel the heat radiating off of his body at night, the nightmares stayed away, which is why I was hesitant about going to bed tonight.

For the first night in weeks, I was sleeping alone. Jacob had to fill in patrolling for Paul who had some sort of emergency or whatever and he couldn't get out of it. So, therefore, I was sleeping alone tonight. There would be no sense of comfort for me this time. Due to that fact, I was afraid that the nightmares would return. Knowing my luck, they actually would, too.

Reluctantly, I went about my normal bed time routine, and finally settled down in bed. Alone. Something that I was not at all happy about. I just knew that the nightmares would return, and after many nights without them...well, I really wasn't looking forward to them being back again. Hopefully, soon the nightmares would reveal something useful to me. That way I'd no longer have to have them.

"I won't be that far away, Bells," Jacob assured me when he came up to tell me goodnight. "I'll just be right outside."

"I know," I sighed.

"Just call for me if you need me," he said, leaning forward to kiss me on my forehead.

I nodded as I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep him from leaving just yet.

He chuckled. "Bells, seriously?"

"I don't want you to go," I whined. "I won't be able to sleep well."

Jacob sighed, and pried my arms from around his neck. "You'll be fine, Bells. I promise."

"Yeah, sure," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

Jacob shook his head, and muttered, "So, stubborn."

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "I heard that!"

He laughed as he turned and walked over to the window. "As if you weren't already aware of that fact."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Whatever."

"Night, Bells," Jacob said before jumping out the window.

I could have sworn that I also heard him say, "Love you."

But, I couldn't be too sure.

Although, the fact that I already knew he loved me did make me think that he really did say it.

**~MP~**

_I don't know how long I was asleep for before I woke up. I sat up in bed and looked around. Something felt very strange. I was in my room, thought, so that wasn't strange. But, I still had the sense that something wasn't right about this picture. I could have sworn that I hadn't been asleep that long. Yet, when I looked towards the window it was showing that it was light outside._

_What was going on here?_

_Suddenly, my attention was caught by the sound of muffled voices coming from outside the door. It sounded like two people were arguing. Now that was definitely strange. Only Charlie and I lived here, so why would two people be arguing outside my bedroom door? And, I was sure that the voice's I was hearing belonged to both a guy and a girl and a guy. I wasn't aware of any woman that Charlie knew that would actually be here arguing with him._

_Dazed and confused, I got out of bed and made my way over to the door. I put my ear up to the door to see if I could hear better. And, hear better, I did. I got the shock of a lifetime when I realized that the voices I was hearing were the voices of Edward and me._

_What the hell?_

_I could hear my own voice screaming, but my mouth wasn't moving, so I knew that it definitely wasn't actually me right now, if that made any sense. Curiously, I stepped back and opened the door. When I saw what was on the other side of the door, I was shocked beyond belief._

___There in front of me on the other side of the door was me and Edward. And, it wasn't the hallway at my house that we were in. It was Edward's bedroom at the Cullen's old mansion._

_____It was right then, in that very moment, that I realized that u__nlike my previous nightmare's, this one was different. Instead of living the nightmare as myself, I was actually witnessing the nightmare as a bystander to what I was seeing._

_In order to get the answers that I so badly craved, all I could do was stand back and watch in awe, shock, and disgust as the truth actually played out for me right in front of very own wide eyes._

_"Let me go, Edward!" the nightmare version of me exclaimed, trying to yank her arm from Edward's grip. "I need to go see Jacob!"_

_"You're my wife now, Bella," Edward hissed through clenched teeth. "You chose me!" he reminded me...her. "I will not let you go see that mutt."_

_I had never before heard him talk in such a way._

_I gasped at what she...I said next._

_"I love him! I'm in love with him!" she cried out. "I'm sorry, it took me this long to realize it, but it did. And, you should just be happy and accept it! Like you said you would in the tent!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, that's right! I wasn't exactly asleep yet when you and Jacob had that conversation about if I chose him."_

_I could feel tears start to well up in my eyes as the truth of the words she had just said sunk in._

_"I have to see him! I **will** see him one way or another. And, you can't stop me!"_

_The nightmare version of me finally managed to get out of Edward's grasp, turned and ran out the room._

_Edward was very close behind her._

_I, myself, turned and ran after them so that I could see what happened next._

_I watched as the nightmare version of me ran to the stairs with Edward right on her heels. The second Edward caught up with her, he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. She gasped and I couldn't figure out why._

_That is until I managed to get a good view of his face. I, also, gasped. ______It was such a shock when I saw the color of his eyes. ______They were blood red. __I couldn't believe it. Everything made sense now. __The red eyes belonged to him. **He** was the one that I was running scared from in my previous nightmares._

_But, why?_

_The answer came to me in an instant as I reminded myself of all those times he made my decisions for me. All those times, he chose when and where I could go. All of those times, when he acted as if he owned me. It all clicked into place, then._

_The look in his eyes wasn't the look of the Edward she...I had come to know and love. They were the eyes of the true Edward. The vampire Edward. The vampire Edward that was obsessed with her...me and intended on controlling her...me for the rest of eternity._

_The nightmare version of me screamed for help, but nobody was there to help her. It was, unfortunately, just her and the real Edward. She yanked her arm back to get away from Edward and in the process lost her footing on the top stair and started falling back._

_I watched as she reached forward to try and grab onto Edward to steady herself back up. But, in a move that was capable of shocking me to death, he let go of her arm and stepped back. Oh, god! He just watched her...me fall and did nothing to try and help me._

_The other Bella screamed again as she fell backwards and tumbled down the stairs._

_All I could do was watch in shock and tears as the other, past me...I...fell down the stairs and landed on the bottom step, hitting her, my head hard against the wall._

_Then, as if I wasn't already shocked enough, I heard Edward say, "If I can't have you, then no one can. Certainly not that mutt!"_

_I was in tears as I heard her...me tearfully plead, quietly, "Jacob. My Jacob."_

_And, then it was completely silent._

_Almost as soon as the other me passed out, Edward turned and looked at me._

_Everything fell into place now. My nightmare's were trying to tell me all along that Edward was the one to blame. **He **was the reason for everything. My coma...my memory loss...it was all because of him. It was such a bitter pill to swallow. And, it was all because I changed my mind and chose Jacob in the end._

_In an instant, nightmare Edward launched himself in my direction and everything went black._

**~MP~**

_When I woke up, I was outside a very familiar bedroom door._

_Jacob's bedroom door._

_I could hear quiet voices on the other side._

_Twisting the knob, I opened the door._

_I couldn't help but gasp when I saw myself kneeling on the floor next to Jacob's bed where he laid all bandaged up._

_In an instant, everything that happened and was said in this moment came flooding back into my mind._

_I was in tears by the time I remembered everything._

_I was so wrong in telling him that my love for him wasn't enough. I was so very wrong. 'Cause it was enough. It was more than enough._

_The next thing I knew, again, everything went black._

**~MP~**

_The next time I woke up, I was laying on the grass. Grass? What the hell was I doing laying on the grass?_

_Slowly, I stood up and took in my surroundings. They were extremely familiar. It took me a moment to pin point where I was, but I finally did. I was now standing outside of the Cullen's mansion near where Edward and I got married._

_Then, I heard voices. Immediately, I ran towards where the voices were coming from._

_I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw me and Jacob, alone, dancing and laughing._

_The memory of what happened next was suddenly front and center in my mind._

_"Please, Bella," Jacob pleaded. "It's still not too late to change your mind."_

_"Jake, please," the past me pleaded right back. "Don't make this harder on us than it already is."_

_"It doesn't have to be hard on either of us at all, Bella," Jacob said._

_The past me shook her head. "I'm sorry, Jacob," she apologized. "But, it's too late. I chose Edward," she whispered before turning away from him._

_"Wait!" Jacob called after her. "We can run away together!"_

_I had the same reaction the past me did._

_My eyes were wide and I was frozen in place._

_"What?" the past me asked, turning around, looking at him with wide eyes._

_"You once said that you wanted to go explore the world one day. You asked me if I'd go with you when you did," he said. "We can still do that. I may have pack obligations and I may not have much money, but I would still drop everything and make it work..." he trailed off. "For you."_

_"You remember," the past me whispered. "But, we were just kids, then."_

_"I loved you even, then, Bells," Jacob admitted. "And, there's nothing about you that I haven't remembered. Even from when we were kids."_

_"Oh, Jacob."_

_"Please, Bells. Please," Jacob pleaded. "Don't do this. You can still change your mind."_

_I, along with the past me, was crying._

_"I'm so sorry, Jake," the past me cried, and I wanted to punch her dead in her face for being so stupid._

_How could she...how could I have done that to him?_

_I should have said yes._

_But, I didn't._

_Oh, god._

_I was such an awful person._

_With that thought in mind, I was again overcome by darkness._

**~MP~**

I woke up immediately with a start, and fresh tears pouring down my face.

Oh, god. I knew the truth now. I wasn't sure if I was relieved or unhappy about that fact. The whole time I wanted to know what had happened, but now that I did...I wasn't so sure I wanted to know anymore.

And, all of the memories. Oh, god. The memories.

My memories had finally come back.

All that was missing now...was Jacob.

* * *

Review, please? Let me know what you think!

Next chapter; Bella's memory has come back and all she wants is Jacob. Revelations are made. More truths are revealed. Oh, and, how about...confrontation and a marriage is finally ended!


	12. Resolving Problems

**_Alright, so now we're down to the chapter before the final one. *sigh*_**

**_Quick note...please don't hate me for how I write Bella this chapter...Fingers crossed that you'll all understand where I'm coming from. *runs and hides in a far away corner* just in case._**

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own anything...well, except for the plot I guess. Oh, and Elena, of course._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The second I got myself together, I was out of bed and at the window in an instant.

"Jake!" I called out frantically. "Jacob!"

It was only moments before he came running out of the woods.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, looking up at me.

"Just come up here," I told him. "Please."

"Alright, move out of the way."

I nodded my head, turned, and walked away from the window.

When I turned back around, he was already standing there. Seeing him standing there paired with all of the memories that had now returned caused the tears I was holding back to force themselves out.

In less than two seconds, I was breaking down completely.

Without a word, I launched myself at him.

He caught me easily and I curled up against him, wrapping my legs around his waist.

I could feel the motion of him walking and the next thing I knew he was sitting on the bed with me straddling him. If the circumstances had been different, then I would've probably had a different out look on our current position. But, the circumstances weren't better or different, so the double meaning of our position was quickly thrown into the back of my mind somewhere.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Jacob asked, the worry in his tone very evident.

It took me some time to calm down, but as soon as I could manage to speak, I answered, "My memories...I...I got them back."

Jacob was silent for a while before finally replying, "How?"

"Through my nightmares," I answered quietly.

It only took another couple of seconds for me to start crying again as I replayed the memories that had returned in my mind.

"H...how could you p...possibly love me..." I had to pause for a moment before I could continue. "...after every...everything that I put you th...through?"

"Because..." he trailed off, and I could swear his voice was breaking as well. "You always hurt the people closest to you."

Well, yeah, there was no denying that.

"Or better yet when you love someone as much as I love you..."

Yep, his voice was definitely breaking, too.

"I guess I was just glutton for punishment," he said sadly. "Despite everything that you put me through, though, I kept coming back for more because deep down I knew..." he paused and corrected himself. "No, I know...I know that you love me back."

And, here's the opening that I was waiting for.

Slowly, I pulled back to look at him.

Sure enough, I could see tears in his eyes that confirmed that his voice had in fact been breaking, too.

I took a deep breath before telling him, "It was Edward."

"What?"

"He did it," I said quietly.

"He did what?"

"He's why I had amnesia," I admitted.

I could feel Jacob start to shake slightly under me, and for whatever reason, whether it was because I was out of my mind or something, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Not that that would stop him from phasing or anything if it came down to it. I just didn't want to lose him, and I guess I was afraid that I might if he phased and had to leave.

"He caused the accident?" Jacob asked, shaking underneath me.

Not exactly.

I shook my head. "No, no..." I paused.

Okay. Here goes nothing.

Please don't phase! Please don't phase!

"He **was **the real accident," I whispered, looking away from him, afraid of what expression I'd find on his face.

Suddenly, he was shaking more violently underneath me.

Oh, shit! He's gonna phase! Oh, god! Not good. I can't let this happen.

Thanks to a split-second decision, I leaned forward and kissed him.

Oh, please, let this work. Maybe I could shock the phase right out of him? It's worth a try.

Surprisingly, I was the one who ended up the most shocked when it actually worked. Maybe, I just have a magic kiss or something? Yeah, right. Keep dreaming, Bella.

After we pulled away, we just sat there staring at each for a while.

It wasn't until Jacob broke the silence that our moment was ruined.

"How was he the real accident?"

With a death grip on him as well as a deep breath, I explained to him all about my nightmares from the times before leading up to tonight's nightmares. I told him about what I witnessed and then how I got my memories back.

By time I finished explaining, Jacob was speechless. It took him a few minutes to process everything I had told him. I think it was partially because he wasn't sure that what had happened was actually possible or not. But, in the end, he ended up believing me because really there is just no way that someone can honestly make something like that up.

"Why did he do it?" Jacob finally asked, which in a way brought the conversation full circle.

"Because, I changed my mind. And..." I started to say as I looked him in the eye. "I chose you."

And, with those three words everything finally made complete sense.

It _**was Jacob.**_

It had always _**been Jacob.**_

It would always _**be Jacob**._

Jacob took me by surprise with his reaction to that.

"I'll kill him!" he growled.

What? Wait...did he really just skip over the good and pinpoint the bad?

Yeah, I definitely hadn't been expecting that to happen.

"No! No, you won't!" I told him, frowning.

"What? Why not? He tried to kill you!"

"Yes, he did try to kill me!" I agreed. "Well, sort of."

Right? I mean, it's not like he actually pushed me down the stairs. I tripped...trying to get away from him. But, then again he didn't try to save me. So, I guess, he might as well have.

Jacob looked at me like I was crazy, and at this point, I'd probably have to agree with him.

"I'm not trying to say he deserves to get away scot-free with what he did because he doesn't..."

"Why don't you want me to kill him, then?"

I sighed. "You know why."

"No, I don't," he said. "Why?"

Alright, truth time, whether it makes me sound stupid or not.

"Because, if you kill him, it will hurt me," I confessed.

"You can't be serious?!"

Jacob shook his head in disbelief and stood up, turning and dropping me onto the bed.

Great. Now he was mad. And, not at Edward. But, at me.

"Just because he did what he did it won't just magically make me not love him anymore," I tried to reason with him. "Despite what he did, it will still hurt me to see and know that you killed him."

"Bella..." he started to protest.

I cut him off. "No, Jake!" I exclaimed. "Just listen to me, okay. Please."

Jacob sighed and although he still wasn't completely okay with what was being said by me, he relented, "Fine."

"Even if he lives, he won't get off scot-free," I assured him.

Jacob looked at me doubtfully, and asked, "And, how's that?"

I couldn't help but smile as I explained, "It's been proven once before that living without me is a lot worse than dying for Edward," I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Having to live for an eternity knowing that he lost me...completely...because of his own slip up...he'll never let himself live it down."

Jacob still looked doubtful about what I was saying.

I smiled sweetly and stood up walking over to where he was standing. "Don't you agree that knowing he'll hate himself just as much as _**you**_ do every single day, twenty-four seven, for the rest of eternity is a better punishment than death?" I asked.

"Bells..." he spoke in a warning tone.

I ignored him and continued, "I mean, nobody really knows where any one truly goes once they die..."

"Bella..." he said louder this time.

Alright, fine. I guess I have to bring out the big guns now.

I put on my best puppy dog pout expression. "Please, Jake. For me. Let him live and suffer for eternity." I sighed and tried to keep a straight face as I said what I said next, "Plus, 20 year old widow has a bad sound to it, doesn't it?" I asked. "You don't want me to have to live with that title for the rest of my life do you?" I pouted a little bit more. "That would make me so sad all the time."

Jacob shook his head at me. "You are playing dirty, Bella," he said, narrowing his eyes.

I batted my eyelashes and didn't even try to deny it. "Yes, I am. I grinned. "But, you know you love it."

Jacob chuckled darkly. "Even dirtier."

"Yeah, I know," I agreed. "So, will you please just let me handle the punishment?" I asked, smiling innocently at him.

"If I ever see him again after you send him away, I _**will**_ kill him," he threatened.

I nodded my head in understanding. "So, it's settled, then?"

"As much as I'd rather it not be...yes, it is."

I smiled triumphantly. "Alright, so now that that's out of the way...can you please be happy and actually show that you're happy about the fact that I chose you?"

In the next moment, I was in his arms, and he was kissing me all over my face.

I'll take that as a yes.

**~MP~**

The next day, I had some important errands to run in Port Angeles. When I returned home, I called Edward and asked him to meet me. Of course, it wasn't surprising when he agreed right away, and was even on his way over already. If only he knew what he was walking into.

Once, I knew exactly when to expect him, I made my way out back to the shed where Charlie kept all of his tools. I looked around until I found the one I was looking for. Then, I made my way back into the house and waited patiently for Edward to arrive.

Right on time, Edward pulled into the driveway.

Crowbar in hand, I made my way outside to meet him.

His eyes instantly landed on the crowbar. "What's that for?" he asked, curiously.

I just smiled innocently at him and walked to the other side of the car.

"This," I said, swinging the crowbar like a baseball bat and breaking the passenger side window of his stupid silver Volvo. "Is for trying to kill me."

I couldn't help but feel slightly satisfied when I saw his eyes widen and jaw drop in shock.

Yeah, take that you asshole!

"Bella!" he called out, but I ignored him.

I moved back to the rear passenger side window and did the same. "And, this is for lying to me!"

I made my way around the car breaking every window there was with an explanation for each.

"And, this is for keeping me from Jacob!"

"And, this is actually for Jacob because I know he wanted to kill you for trying to kill me, but I convinced him not to."

"Bella..." Edward started, walking towards me.

"Don't you dare!" I warned him, holding up the Crowbar. "Next up, I start crow-barring certain not so nice words into the car. And, unlike windows, that isn't as easy to fix."

"Bella, please...let me explain."

I scoffed. "Explain what?" I asked in disbelief. "Explain how you let your stupid possessiveness almost get me killed and did, in fact, ruin the past two years of my life?"

"Bella..."

"Screw you!" I hissed at him. "I've got something for you, too," I said, stalking past him and going back into the house.

Moments later, I walked back out with papers and a pen.

"What are those?" Edward asked me.

"Annulment papers," I answered slamming them down on the hood of his car. "Now, sign them!" I ordered, holding out the pen.

"Bella, I love you. I always will," Edward said, trying to stall for whatever reason.

"Save it!" I yelled. "Just sign."

"Can I hear you say it one last time before it's over completely?" he asked.

Seriously? The nerve of this jackass!

"Will you actually sign if I do?" I asked him.

At this point, I would do just about anything to get him to leave my life for good.

He nodded and smiled briefly. "I promise.

"Fine," I said, rolling my eyes. "Even though, I hate myself for it...I love you, too. And, more than likely, a part of me always will," I forced myself to say.

God. It was awful saying just saying it. Things had definitely changed and would never be the same with us ever again. This right here was total proof of that.

"You can't be serious!" an angry voice hissed from behind me.

Oh, god. No. Please, no.

Slowly, I turned around, and my worst nightmare was confirmed.

Of course, he'd show up now. And, he probably got the wrong impression of it all.

"Jake, please...it's not what..." I started to explain.

He shook his head. "Don't!" he hissed. "I should have known," he spat, anger and hurt evident in his voice.

"Jake, please!" I tried again.

"And, after everything he did to you! You still choose him again."

"No, Jake...I..."

"Just forget it, Bella," he shook his head and turned away.

"Jacob!" I cried out, but it was too late.

He turned and disappeared into the woods.

Oh, god.

What the hell was wrong with me and my luck lately?

When I looked back at Edward, I saw a smirk on his face.

The second he noticed I was looking, the smirk disappeared.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed as realization dawned on me. "You knew he was here!"

"Sorry," Edward fake apologized, playing the innocent role.

What an asshole!

I shook my head in disbelief. "I can't believe I fell for that!" I hissed through clenched teeth, turning to glare at Edward. "Sign the damn papers! And, get the hell out of my life!"

I was really starting to rethink asking Jacob not to kill him.

* * *

Alright, please don't hate me. I promise things will work out in the end.

Just a heads up everyone, next chapter will be the last.

Review, please? Let me know what you think!

Next/Final Chapter; Bella goes to set things straight with Jacob. Also, Bella has a surprise...or two for Jake!


	13. Putting Together the Pieces

**_Alright, here we are! The final chapter of Missing Pieces. I hope you all enjoyed the story and like how it ends. Thank you so much for everyone who stuck with me on this story's journey. It means so much to me. It really does._**

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own anything...well, except for the plot I guess. Oh, and Elena, of course._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

I was seething with anger towards Edward.

If he cost me my chance with Jacob, I would personally kill him myself. With a crowbar, gasoline, and a lighter, I could easily make that happen. It would be somewhat difficult, most likely, but I'd manage. After all, if that was the case, and he had cost me Jacob once and for all, then really I'd have nothing left to lose. So, I'd make sure Edward did die even if he took me with him.

But, hopefully that's just me over thinking the situation. 'Cause it would truly suck if it actually came down to that.

"Just sign the papers, Edward!" I hissed at him.

"But, I love you, Bella," he argued, playing the innocent and just in love card to it's fullest.

I shook my head in disbelief, and stared straight at him. "If you really love me..." I started, trying to be as convincing as possible. "You'll sign the papers and let me go."

"Bella..." he started to protest.

I held up a hand, cutting him off. "No, Edward! Let me go. You holding on is only hurting and going continue to hurt us both more."

Please, God! Let him give up easily. Just make him somehow sign those papers! I'm begging you!

"Oh, there is a God!" I exclaimed out loud when Edward actually signed the papers without another word of protest.

Thank you, God!

Once he signed the papers, I took them and smiled, before heading back towards the house.

"Just let me go get your ring, and then we can both go our separate ways."

**~MP~**

After I had the signed papers, I made a quick stop at the lawyer's office to give my lawyer the papers. The sooner this marriage was annulled the better. Even though, that meant waiting for a few months or so for the papers to get processed. But, at least, I could sleep easier knowing that they were being processed now and I was on my way to no longer having anymore attachment to Edward.

Thank god!

Once everything that needed to be done there was done, I wasted no time rushing to La Push. I was hoping and praying the whole way there that Jacob would actually listen to me and let me explain. it would be so awful if me falling for one of Edward's evil tricks ended up costing me Jacob. After everything that we'd been through together, I couldn't imagine losing him again over something so stupid.

The second I parked my truck in front of the house, I was out and pounding on the front door. I didn't even take the time to turn the truck off. Quite frankly, I couldn't care less about the truck. I was just so worried that it was too late to prove to Jacob that I really did choose him and that I really did want him. It was him. God, it was him!

I was so far into my own little world that I didn't even notice that Jacob had answered the door. That is until I fell forward into him because I had been leaning on the door prior to. Of course, my clumsiness would get in the way at such an important time as this one.

After correcting myself, and standing up straight, I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god! You're here."

"What do you want, Bella?" he asked, his voice all but kind.

"Jake, listen to me, please!" I begged him.

"Why?" he asked, angry and hurt. "So, you can tell me you changed your mind and you've chosen him again."

"Oh, god. Jake! It wasn't what it sounded like," I tried to tell him.

"It sure seemed like it was."

I sighed an exasperated sigh. Apparently, this was going to be just as difficult as I had hoped it wouldn't.

"Jacob Black!" I exclaimed. "I have something to say to you. So, shut up and listen to me, damn it!" I said in a tone a lot harsher than I had planned.

But, in my defense, pleading just didn't seem to be working well for me.

Jacob's eyes were wide and I could tell that he was stunned by my reaction.

Well, at least, I got his attention.

"It's you, Jacob! Okay. It's always been you. It will always be you."

"Why was **_he_ **there then?" he asked, still hurt and angry, but willing to actually listen to me now.

I sighed and answered, explaining everything so that he wouldn't end up taking anything the wrong way again, "To finally give us both closure. I went to my lawyer's earlier and got the annulment papers. Then, when I got back home I called Edward and asked him to come over. But, only so he could sign the papers and we could both move on with our lives."

He stood there silently, arms crossed, listening to me. "Why did you tell him you loved him?"

"He tricked me into it," I confessed.

Jacob raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Tricked you?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, he knew you were close by, so he said he wanted to hear me say it one more time before he signed the papers." I shook my head in disbelief. "And, I stupidly fell for it."

"So what he wanted to get the last laugh, then?"

I shook my head. "Sort of. Well, okay, not exactly," I answered. "It was more to get back at me than it was to hurt you. That was just a bonus to him."

"What do you mean?"

"If you had come just a few minutes earlier you would've witnessed my attack on his car," I was laughing by time I said the last word.

"What did you do?"

"I took a crowbar to all of the windows," I laughed. "And, he witnessed it all."

When I heard Jacob laughing, too, I knew that things were okay between us again.

I was so relieved.

But, my relief was short lived there for a moment.

Jacob suddenly reached down, grabbed my arm, and lifted it up.

"Why do you still have this on?" he growled.

I looked down to see the charm Edward gave me still on me bracelet.

"Oh, right!" I grinned widely.

Jacob looked confused. "What?"

"I've got a surprise for you," I told him, gleefully.

He frowned. "A surprise?" he asked, sounding disinterested.

I rolled my eyes. "Get over yourself," I chuckled. "I'm sure you'll love it," I said, pulling my phone out of my pocket. "I just need to make a call real quick."

"Okay."

When he didn't make any effort to move, I moved out of the way.

"You can go wait in the truck," I said. "I can't let you overhear this call."

He looked doubtful, but nodded his head, and walked past me to the truck.

"Don't you dare use your super hearing and ruin my surprise!" I called after him.

Jacob turned back and winked at me. "I promise I won't."

Now I was the doubtful one. "You better not," I replied in a threatening tone.

Just to be a little bit on the safer side, I went inside the house and closed the door to make my call.

**~MP~**

An hour and a half later, I pulled into an unfamiliar driveway.

"Bella, what are we doing here?" Jacob asked, giving me a confused look.

"Look," I smiled, pointing out the windshield.

"What am I look..." Jacob started, but was cut off abruptly when he saw what I was pointing out.

I couldn't stop the satisfied feeling that ran through me as I saw Jacob's facial expression go from confused to looking like a lit up Christmas tree in a matter of seconds.

He turned back to me, eyes wide and jaw dropped. "How?"

I grinned. "I bought it back."

"With what?"

I lifted my arm to show him Edward's charm. "I traded the charm for the car."

"Seriously?" he asked, shocked.

I nodded my head, and answered, "You mean more to me than he ever did. And, if this isn't proof of that, then I don't know what is."

He smiled just as the soon to be old owner of the Rabbit came out of his house.

"Wait!" I called out as Jacob went to get out of the truck.

He paused and turned back to me. "Yeah?"

"One more thing, Jake," I said, moving closer to him on the seat.

He raised an eyebrow, curious as to what I was doing.

I leaned in close to him and grinned, "I love you."

For the next minute or two, Jacob was shocked and frozen in place.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Jake? Earth to Jacob?" I laughed, waving my hand in front of his face.

Suddenly, before I could even blink he was kissing me.

Of course, I kissed back.

Minutes passed, before we pulled away.

"I love you, Jacob," I said again with a grin so wide that my face actually kind of hurt. "Well, actually, correction. I am **_in_** love with you."

Jacob grinned back just as widely. "I love you, too, Bells."

He kissed me once more before jumping out of the truck and running over to the Rabbit as if it was Christmas morning and he just got the best present ever.

And, just like that, all of the missing pieces fell into place.

* * *

And, there you have it. The end of Missing Pieces!

Review, please? Let me know what you thought!

Thank you all again for your continued support throughout the story!


End file.
